


义无反顾

by Sovakieee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Mind Control, Past Abuse, Sex, Shy Bucky Barnes, 原作标签真的太多了就先这样吧
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovakieee/pseuds/Sovakieee
Summary: Steve Rogers其实是一个很失败的法师。他不小心把自己变成一只金毛小狗。当他壮着胆子，试图穿过危机四伏的马路，到Wanda Maximoff的魔法店里解除身上的魔咒，好变回原来的样子时，却没有料到一个好心人会救起他这个只有几磅重的可怜小家伙。Wanda的魔法店没去成，Steve倒是在他可爱又害羞的救命恩人——Bucky Barnes的公寓里安了家。但是很可惜，Bucky在魔法方面毫无天赋可言，Steve甚至觉得他得用一些极端的方式才能让Bucky明白，他不是一只普通的小狗。而且在他们身边，Steve并不是唯一一个隐藏了自己真面目的人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fill Your Heart Without Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240652) by [Kellyscams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams). 



Steve再次踏上了征程。

他无数次的在旅途中诅咒了自己的人生，又无数次的再次踏上旅途来修整自己的人生。说真的，如果他可以的话，他真想一拳打在那个在他爪子上捆了那么一大圈皮革的虐待狂脸上，真不知道他脑子有什么问题。

Steve正想着，又被自己的肉爪子绊了一跤，如果他不这么固执的话，可能早就哭了。

不过话说回来，这也是他自己一个人的错，他不应该乱动别人的《影子书》，他甚至不认识那本书的主人。但是平心而论，他只想弄清楚那本书属于谁而已，他不是有意去读那上面的字的。作为一个法师，Steve的魔咒主要就是让那些咒语和法术远离他的身体，在保护性魔咒方面他颇有造诣——神盾和护罩甚至可以反防守。

可以带来魔法和能量的咒语？很明显，作为一只金毛寻回犬，在布鲁克林的大街上四处乱跑并不是他的强项，对于金毛寻回犬本来就是嘛。Steve再次停下了“爪步”，对着商店的玻璃橱窗检查了一遍自己的倒影。没错，金毛寻回犬。他深深的叹了一口气，却变成了一个属于小狗的喷嚏。

Steve被挤在墙壁和行人的腿之间，努力让自己在不被发现的同时顺利穿过人群，并且躲开运动鞋和高跟鞋那些尖尖的鞋跟。关键是找到Wanda，只要找到她，一切问题就都能得到解决了。她神秘的魔法店里肯定有什么东西能帮他解了这个咒，如果实在不行，以Wanda的智慧，她也会有其他办法的。对于这一点Steve万分确定。

当然了，其他办法可能会包括“找Tony和他的助手帮忙”，如果真这样的话，那Steve可能就再也，再也看不到明天的太阳了。但是不管是谁，Tony他也不能……噢……等等，那是只 **松鼠** 吗？！

它闻起来像个……Steve自己也不知道他为什么会知道这个，但他好像确实知道，而他现在有且仅有的唯一目标，就是抓住那只松鼠。他一定会的。他必须得抓住它。没有松鼠是他的对手，也没有松鼠能出现在他走过的人行道上！就算是它躲在树上，Steve也会用唇枪舌炮把它打下来，然后告诉那只松鼠谁才是这条街上的老大。

 _“下来！”_ Steve大喊。吠叫，他在……狗叫？ _“快点下来！立刻！马上！”_

不对，等等。他在干什么？他应该去Wanda的魔法店里而不是在这对一只松鼠穷追不舍，而且，他耳朵后面好痒啊。他怎么才能够到那种地方啊！然而，在Steve给了他的前爪一次尝试的机会之后，他终于意识到，这种事他已经见过几百万次了。

原来这事也不是这么简单啊，Steve想。他一屁股坐了下来，试着把爪子伸过去，却在他马上就够到耳朵的时候身子一歪，倒在了地上。这也太搞笑了。Steve可是个陆军上尉，在打败九头蛇之后光荣退役，挠挠耳朵这么简单的事根本难不倒他。然而他试了三次才解决了这个燃眉之急，最后一次向前倒的时候，他终于看清楚了自己身上的肉。

没错，过去的三年里他一直在尝试开始一段新的人生，但是所有的一切总是很荒唐，跟他想的完全不一样。

经过漫长艰苦的公园之旅和一个街区，Steve终于来到了转角的路口。他呆在一旁，试图不让别人注意到他，尽管大多数人都没有意识到他的存在，除了那几个人。他们困惑地看了一眼这个独自在街上游荡的小狗，然后转头再次迈开了脚步。两个孩子牵着父母的手微笑着看着他，并且想伸手摸一摸，幸运的是他们的父母都拉着他们走开了。

水有时候真的是很美妙了，尤其是在这么热的天气。Steve甚至没有意识到自己在流口水，直到他看向了自己的爪子。噢，真是糟透了。Steve把舌头收回了嘴里再一次看向路灯。真好，简直完美。他笔直的向前走去，只要穿过马路就好。

这个，好吧，可能比以前难了点，但肯定没问题。红灯停，绿灯行，能有多难。但是如果要远离人群的话，在人行道上停留这么久可不太好，Steve决定速战速决。

不幸的是到路边他才发现，路牙可比以前看上去高多了，Steve向前一步想丈量高度，只要他能从人行道上下来，就可以穿过马路，嗯，差不多，就是听起来有点……不靠谱。

就差一点点了。Steve把一只爪子向前伸去，却在马上就要碰到地面的时候又收了回来，他非常肯定刚才他差点就要脸着地了。什么情况，他到底怎么了？

_好吧，Steve，保持冷静，你不是一只真正的小狗，你是个人，一个健康的成年男人，一个法师，你在军队里服役的时候，可是个一等一的好法师。你大可放心的从这上面走下去，地球不会吃了你，因为地球吃不了任何东西。_

Steve再一次来到人行道的边缘，从上面俯视着地面，他真的越来越讨厌自己的身高了。如果有人不知从哪里听说了这件事，Steve一定会让他消失的无影无踪。噢，天呐，如果Sam这个飞来飞去还会和鸟说话的人，知道Steve Rogers连个台阶都不敢下……不，不，今天说什么都得把这个坎给过了。

小小抱怨一番，Steve又向着边缘的方向迈进了一步，就在他的两只前爪不小心滑了下去的那一秒，他改变主意了，他需要个扶手，扶手，扶手！但是一切都太晚了，没有退路了，他直直的掉了下去，翻了个跟头，最后屁股着地。Steve坐在地上，伸出舌头露出了一个自豪的微笑。

嗯，很好，他想，其实也没那么坏啊。

不过当他更清楚地看到下一条街有多长时，他开始觉得，他的整个计划好像都不太周全。还有好几公里啊。即使他成功的穿过了所有的街道，他也不确定自己是否能按时到达，更不用说那这声音震天响的汽车，什么时候有这么吵了，用得着这么多喇叭么，还有那些引擎，噢，它们讨厌了。

Steve在一辆车停在他身边的时候后退了几步，他真的不喜欢这样，一点也不。后颈的毛都快竖起来了，肚子里仿佛有另一只小狗在咆哮。

当他正准备叫两声，警告一下这个尖酸刻薄的人的时候，汽车一去不回，他的四脚也离开了地面。在他试图大喊大叫的时候，有一些温暖而又柔软的东西紧紧地向他拢过来。

“嘿，小家伙，”有人说到，“你在这里做什么。”

Steve抬头，看到了有史以来他见过的最可爱的人，和他灰蓝色的眼睛。他小心翼翼地把他抱在怀里——一只胳膊很柔软，另一只……是金属，他的嘴角上扬露出一个暖心的笑容，环顾四周，就好像找不到什么人一样。

“柏油路上可不安全，伙计，”他说，“你可能会被车撞到的。你有主人吗？”他在他的脖子上摸索起来，试图找到一个项圈什么的。“嗯。我觉得我不能把你一个人留在这，对吗？我叫Bucky，我会先带你回家，然后看看能不能找到点什么线索”

_“不，不，等等！”Steve大叫，“呃……你刚刚说你叫什么来着？Bucky！等等！看看我啊！我不是只狗，我是个活生生的人啊！你得带我去……”_

“你可真是个聒噪的小家伙，”Bucky笑了，“到我家以后你就得小点声了，谁知道公寓里让不让养宠物。但是我们会一起保守这个秘密，对吧？”

_“噢，不。你根本就没在听！”_

没错，压根就没听。Bucky把鸭舌帽压得更低，飞快地看了一眼四周，为了防止颠簸又调整了一下黑色背包的搭扣，他好像在努力躲起来，却又不想让别人看出来他在躲。Steve有一种想给他造一个神盾的冲动，好让他众目睽睽之下也能开无影去无踪。

这可就有点奇怪了。Steve突然想把这个人藏起来，却不知道这到底是不是他想要的，他还觉得自己应该知道这个人是谁，莫名其妙的眼熟，却又清清楚楚地记得他们从未谋面。

不过很明显，Bucky这个人并不具备什么魔法天赋，或者就算他有，也不会很好。在回家的一路上，Bucky选择了步行而不是乘坐其他交通工具，就算是这样他也没能发现，他新捡来的金色伙伴压根就是不一只小狗，但凡任何有点魔法天赋的人应该早就发现了。

那，好吧，这对Steve来说真的有点不公平了，他的脾气还是有点暴躁的，就是因为他变成金毛寻回犬之后所有的事。

 

到了Bucky住的地方，Steve发现的第一件事，就是这个人给自己做的所有防卫措施，就像要把所有人都拒之门外一样，他在这方面好像还挺有天赋的。在Steve被放到地板上之后，给它们都来了一遍测试，发现这好像不全是一个人弄得，精致，算是极品，可能是从商店里买来的，但还需要一些微调。不过他至少有足够的能力把它们都设置好，然后调成自己想要的样子。

趁着Bucky坐在沙发上，打开电脑看看附近是否有人丢了一只小狗，Steve又在屋子里逛了一圈。

这地方挺小的，只有一个卧室，客厅连接着可以当餐厅用的厨房，可爱，破败，但是也能满足这个人的需求。私人物品不是很多，少得不能再少了，真的，刚刚好足够一个人生存。但实际上，剩下的那些东西里，科技含量还是高得让人惊讶。

笔记本电脑和手机都放在破旧的沙发前破旧的咖啡桌上。

Steve在厨房的桌子底下闻了一圈，在那里他找到了一点面包屑然后兴奋地舔了一下，丝毫没有意识到自己在舔面包屑，还是在别人家的厨房地板上。他又摔了一跤，脑袋卡在了桌子和椅子腿之间，不知道为什么竟然还有点舒服。

“好吧，”Bucky走进厨房，弯下腰对着Steve说，“好像没有任何人把你弄丢了，反正我也看不出来，所以我在网上发布了一个公告，以防万一。”

_“没那么幸运，伙计，”Steve嘟囔着，“根本没人在找我。嗯，但是可能会有一个6英尺高，金发碧眼的法师，不过他也不会对这个公告里的狗负责的。”_

“妈的，你太可爱了。”Bucky说，“我猜你现在也只能跟我在一起了吧，嗯？这也不算什么坏事，我刚好需要一个朋友。”

他把手伸到桌子下面摸了摸Steve的头，而Steve的第一反应竟然是躲开。没门，他可不会接受这个，他根本都不认识这个男人。不管是用爪子还是肉垫，在木地板上快速出击对他来说太不容易。Steve滑倒了，更令他懊恼的是，Bucky还在摸着他的头笑。

他退回到后面，用自己的下巴狠狠的甩向男人的手，张开嘴巴把他的手指夹在自己锋利的牙齿中间，正当他准备咬下去的时候，Bucky在他的耳朵后面挠了两下。

_对，没错，这也不是……很糟嘛。对，对，舒服，别停，就是那……对，对对对，再来几下。_

“噢，你喜欢，对不对？”Bucky说，温柔的声音里都带着笑，“专人给你按摩肚皮。”

_按摩肚皮？什么？_

Steve抬起头，发现事实就是这样的。他躺在地上不停的扭动，Bucky的手指在他的肚皮上摩擦着。噢，这太**耻辱了，但是他就是不想停下来，尤其是当Bucky拥有魔法的手指碰到那些奇怪的点的时候，Steve的大脑简直一片空白，腿开始不受控制的踢着空气，就像他无法控制自己的人生一样。

“你还敢再可爱一点吗？”

_我也不知道，只要别停下来就好。_

“好吧，我觉得你需要一个名字。”

Steve飞速地站了起来，甩了甩脑袋，有几根毛掉了下来。

 _“不，不，我已经有名字了，我叫Steve，”_ 他又开始狗叫， _“我不是一只真正的狗，懂吗？我真的，真的，真的是个人，你得试着去听我说话，你得去找Wanda Maximoff，她知道该怎么办。”_

“你可真霸道。”

Bucky一直在微笑，低头看着他。他也挺可爱的嘛，Steve想着。他只好趴在自己的肚皮上，下巴在Bucky的金属手上蹭。这个人该刮胡子了，他想，还得剪个头发。

 _“啊，来吧，哥们。”_ Steve不想放弃，又咬了一下Bucky试图再次抚摸他的手指， _“你得听我说，至少得试试吧。”_

还是和以前一样，Steve对他总是有一种奇怪的熟悉感，虽然他无法指证，或者“爪证“，但是他真的感觉自己认识Bucky，或者以前见过，总之就是这种感觉。

“你就喜欢当老大，嗯？”Bucky摇了摇头，“就算别人喜欢发号施令，我觉得我也不能说什么吧。其实我也不在乎，即使在所有这些事发生之后，尤其是你。”

Steve发出了一声始于小狗的哀鸣，迈开四条小短腿冲过去，试图引起Bucky的注意，所有的一切只换来一人一狗的鼻子撞到了一起，Bucky笑倒在地上，轻轻地把Steve抱到自己胸前。

“确实该你说了算。”Bucky笑了，“那好吧，Captain怎么样？喜欢吗？”

实际上Steve笑了，无意之中他的尾巴晃得更欢快了。确实是一种很奇怪的感觉，他想停下来，甚至转着圈的想用嘴抓住自己的尾巴，但是不管他多努力，那条该死的尾巴就是不肯好好呆着。Steve所有暴力求解的结果，就是让他自己从Bucky的胸前滑了下来，砰的一声掉在了毛茸茸的地毯上。

Bucky翻了个身，下巴放在交叉的双臂上，笑了出来。

“你这是同意了？”

好吧，如果必须用除了用他姓名以外的名号来称呼他，Captain是个不错的选择。也很合适。Steve在军队里的时候就是个Captain，在他所隶属的部队——咆哮突击队里，他的队员都这么叫他，虽然每个人都有自己专攻的特长，但Steve仍是他们当中唯一的法师。Steve的神盾咒和他们惊人的团队合作能力，使得他们在与九头蛇的战斗中，往往参加的都是最困难的秘密任务，Steve还因此得到了一枚勋章，现在正静静地躺在抽屉里。考虑到得到它的原因，Steve从没有感到过自豪。

“那就叫Captain了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky再一次直视着他冰蓝色的眼睛，“话说，我是不是应该带你看个兽医什么的。”

 _噢，不。求求你，求你，千万别，_ Steve有点绝望。这是Steve现在最不需要的了，除非这个兽医能分辨出真正的小狗和一个由人不小心变成的狗，要不然这永远不是一个好主意。

在水池边，Bucky正在给碗灌水，他仍在说着兽医的事，但基本上算是自言自语，实际上，他一直都是一个人，这个可怜人说的每一句话听起来都很孤单。

一阵罪恶感袭击了Steve的胸膛，目前为止，Bucky一直都很热情好客，这个把走失的小狗从邪恶汽车的魔掌中拯救出来的人，虽然看起来很粗糙，但是温柔又善良，而Steve除了抱怨还是抱怨，可能因为他已经当了整整一天的金毛小狗了吧，他本来可以更有风度一点的。

当Bucky把第二只碗放下来的时候，一切都不重要，Steve明白这对自己来说意义非凡，他一瞬间向那只碗扑过去，就像动画片里一样，他的爪子甚至没有留下一点痕迹。

刚跑到了那只碗面前，Steve就毫不犹豫地把头扎了进去，然后花了几秒钟才搞明白应该怎么喝水，他惊奇的发现自己的舌头伸到了碗底，轻轻的搅拌了一下，然后卷起一点水吸进了嘴里。

不仅如此，一瞬间水成了这世界上最美妙的东西了，看看它来回激荡的涟漪，哈！每当Steve试图用爪子抓住它的时候，它就会突然变得更快，这也太神奇了！

 _“Bucky！”_ Steve在水从碗里洒出来的时候叫了一声， _“Bucky！快来看看这个！太可怕了！”_

Steve的爪子正忙着教训碗里的水，溅的到处都是大大小小的水洼，根本没有意识到他正在慢慢清空这只碗，现在碗里基本上什么都没了，所以更轻也更容易打翻了，在Steve试图把更多水弄出来的时候，也验证了这一事实。

整只碗翻过来的时候发出了巨大的声音，溅到Steve脸上的水把他吓了一大跳。

_嘿，什么情况！？_

Steve在这只怪物再次攻击他之前冲着它大叫了一声，然后玩命地跑了起来。

 _“Bucky！”_ 他大喊， _“Bucky！Bucky！Bucky！我刚刚把咱们从这只碗怪手里救了出来！我做到了！”_ Steve又回头看了一眼那只碗，然后蜷缩在Bucky脚腕后面， _“让…… 让他现在消失，Bucky！”_

“噢，你又干什么了，”Bucky弯下腰把他抱了起来，“那只碗追上你了？”

他把自己的脸埋在Bucky的肩窝，他真想找个地缝钻进去。那只碗已经完败他了，他刚刚竟然在害怕一只碗。一只碗。

“看来我带给你找个合适的盘子了，Cap。”他把他放到厨房的操作台上，这里高的Steve连看都不敢往下看了。如果他连马路牙子都觉得那么高的话，这里大概已经高耸入云了吧。“Clint说我们也可以过去看看他，所以，挺好的。“

Steve的耳朵振作了起来，把头倾斜到一边。好奇。这是他唯一能表达自己情绪的方式了。Bucky又笑了起来，把手覆在他头顶。

“就像你能听懂我说话似的。”

_“因为我确实能听懂！Bucky！我能听懂！你得仔细看看我！”_

没那么幸运，Bucky根本没有注意到。对一个能从街边发现一只走失小狗的人来说，Bucky已经够仔细了，真的。Steve应该停下所有的抱怨，庆幸自己现在没有被关在兽栏里。

 

原来那个兽医就是Clint，那个一点魔法都不会的人。这意味着Steve得在Bucky向他朋友解释自己是怎么捡到小狗的时候，坐在冰冷的检查台上，思考怎样才能让人发现，他真的不是一只金毛小狗。

不过这总比呆在候诊室里要好，Steve真心不喜欢其他狗看他的样子，他非常确定，它们都在鄙视他。如果这些狗不肯善罢甘休的话，Steve一定有办法让它们知道，他可比它们强上一万倍，虽然他自己也是条小狗，但并不代表他没这个能力。不过好在Bucky早就被叫进诊室里了。

“你觉得他们会生我的气吗？”Bucky问道。

Clint摇了摇头，“就因为收养了一只小狗？肯定不会。你也知道的，我是个彻头彻尾的宠物爱好者。”

“是啊，但它可不是什么导盲犬。”

“所以呢？”Clint耸肩，“我觉得它肯定会派上用场的。”

Clint用电脑捣鼓那些技术活的时候，他们沉默了几分钟。Steve真希望他们能再对他说点什么，好歹给他个机会，但由于他可笑的身高，也只能坐在桌子上，无处可逃。

至少Bucky在和Clint说话的时候，一直在抚摸他。真不错。太舒服了。还有他在和Clint说话时，脸上那种紧张而犹豫的神情，Steve敢发誓，他以前一定在哪见过。

“你觉得我应该告诉他们吗？”Bucky问，“就是这只小狗的事。”

“为什么啊？”Clint反问道，“你是一个自由公民，不用什么事都征求他们的同意。”

看起来Bucky又思考了一会，“你会告诉他们吗？”

Clint歪着嘴笑了一下。“我已经退休了，孩子。来吧，”他说着走了过来，“让我们来好好看看你这个大家伙。”

Steve才反应过来Clint说的是他，他赶紧往后退，想离Bucky再近一点。虽然这个人看起来不错，但是闻起来就像好几只动物聚在一起。说真的，医生，你和所有的动物都走的这么近，没点私人距离吗?

“哦，没事的，Captain，”Bucky安慰着，“Clint不会伤害你的。”

_“是啊，但是Bucky，我——”_

还没等他说……叫完，Clint就已经把他从Bucky身边抱走了，Steve在他怀里蠕动，挣扎，放开嗓子大叫，就像他是个天生的捕猎者，没人告诉他为什么。

“噢，你是不是觉得自己像个大坏蛋，嗯？”

_没错，我本来就是！_

Steve咬牙切齿，他知道自己一定会被带到什么地方，他只是……他必须得坚持住，用不了多久，他一定会让这个人跪下来求饶的，这肯定会很疼，只是时候未到。

“好了，来吧，我们来量量身高。”

 _“哈哈！”_ Steve在Clint把他放下来的时候大叫， _“我赢定了！”_

“嗯，差不多八磅重，”Clint在填表格的时候告诉Bucky，“大概就是八个月大的平均水平。”

八个月大，这就是Steve对自己做的事，把自己变成了八个月大的小狗，他可真会把事情弄得一团糟。

Clint继续着他的体检，检查Steve的皮毛，据Clint说，他非常好，Steve忍不住有点自豪。接着Clint又开始摆弄他的牙齿和舌头，还有他的爪子和尾巴，Steve又有点想咬他了。

“行了，好吧，他看起来很健康，只要打个狂犬病疫苗就行了。”

_等等，什么？打疫苗？_

噢，不，噢，不，不不不不不！拜托了，根本用不着打针，这也太荒谬了，一点也不公平 _，_ Steve根本没打算在这个身体里呆得久到要打疫苗，根本没必要。

他发出的哀鸣已经足够引起Bucky的注意了，Bucky安慰着他，告诉他没事的，一点都不疼。

_噢，得了吧，求你，我讨厌打针！别让我打了，求你了，Bucky？_

“好了，“Clint说着走了过来，“你最好抱着他点。”

 

“噢，你真是个大宝贝，对吗？”

Steve扬起鼻子，这个主意有点坏，空气中全是乱七八糟的味道。先是来自那些食物贩子的味道，炸豆丸子，玉米卷，还有，喔，热狗。鸽子和海鸥，一家咖啡店，一家台湾餐馆还有在下一个街区的意大利饭店。垃圾，呃，那么多形形色色的人，非常势不可挡。

他还不打算跟Bucky说话。

一点都不疼。

哼。

在针头碰到他的那一秒，他就开始狂叫并且试图逃跑，那东西碰过的地方直到现在还在跳动。更糟的是，为了安慰他，每打完一针Clint都会喂他点吃的，虽然Steve用了自己身上的每一根毛去反对，他却只能狼吞虎咽地吃下去，激动的连尾巴都控制不了。他讨厌他自己知道红色的最好吃，现在想想都能流出口水来。

他在Bucky的怀里轻轻蠕动了一下，他知道Bucky带着他去的地方肯定不是他想去的地方，Wanda的店在完全相反的地方，但是Bucky没有告诉他到底要去哪里。Steve被自己惊到了，如果他连一只小狗都忍受不了，那等他变回人的时候，又会拿他怎么办呢。

“好了Cap，我们到了。”

_到了？在哪？哪里？这是在哪？怎么回事？_

Steve再一次蠕动了起来，他在Bucky怀里扭来扭曲，屁股和尾巴摇摆不定，直到他终于被抱在了Bucky的胸前，而不是舒舒服服地窝在他怀里。这样挺好的，现在Steve终于有机会能好好看看他被带到了哪里——一家宠物商店。

好吧，Steve咬了咬在他脸上抚摸的手指，如果你肯给我买那些好吃的饼干，我可能会考虑考虑再跟你谈谈。

如果他还得在这个身体里再困一天，得到一点优待也无妨，当然，是狗的优待。这简直可以用来贿赂你变成一只小狗了。

Bucky把他放到了购物车前面的筐里，Steve小时候从来没在这个地方呆过，坐在这里仿佛有成吨的快乐向他涌来。前爪放在把手上，Steve在看向四周的时候控制不住地微笑，即使Bucky一直在摁他的屁股试图让他坐好。

每次经过其他抱着宠物的人的时候，Steve总觉得自己有必要向他们吼上一嗓子，他们怎么敢在他的眼皮子底下离他和Bucky这么近，真是胆大包天。

 

在他们离开商店的时候，整个购物车已经被Steve的项圈和其他乱七八糟的东西填满了，其实他并不怎么激动，但是那个刻着“Captain“的小骨头，简直让一切都变得美好了。当Bucky再次把他放到了人行道上的时候，他已经激动的不得了了，在项圈勒住他之前，跑了有四英尺那么远。

“慢点，Cap。“Bucky努力在拿好购物袋的同时，快速地向那几个被Steve冲撞的人道歉，他们差点被绊倒。

有点奇怪。Bucky一直低着头，就像害怕看到那些人一样，刚才在商店里也是。他几乎害怕直视别人的眼睛，或者是不想别人看他，不管怎么说，真奇怪。


	3. Chapter 3

“来吧，Cap，”Bucky终于把一切都安排好了，“这次我真的不能抱着你了，你觉得咱俩能配合好吗？”

_“没问题，没问题，我能搞定。”_

Bucky笑了，“我也觉得是，我大概是遇到了世界上最聪明的狗了，对吧？”

旋转，跳跃，Steve发出了一个没有任何意义的狗叫。

_“那必须的！”_

刚刚到家，Bucky就径直开始安顿一切了。两个小盘子被放在了厨房里，其中一个已经装满水了，这次喝水Steve小心的不能再小心了，尽管要避免像上次那样的情况真的很难，直到Bucky把袋子里的东西倒进另一个盘子里，Steve才意识到自己有多饿。

粗粮撞击碗底的声音让Steve又兴奋起来，他不停地转着圈，穿梭在Bucky的双腿之间，试图够到碗里的食物。直到一切就绪Steve已经饿的不行了，他吃得快的已经来不及思考这到底是不是，不过说实话，味道不错，但他还是很饿，或者是他只是单纯的想再吃一点，不管怎么样，他开始抓碗壁了。

 _“嘿！”_ 他冲着Bucky叫了起来，但Bucky一只在忙着干别的， _“Bucky！再多给我点！我还想要！给我！给我给我！”_

“不能再给了，伙计，”Bucky回答着他固执的叫声，“Clint说你每顿只能吃这么多，一天三顿，不能再多了，不然的话你会生病的，等你长大了再多吃点。”

这完全就是个笑话，Clint根本不知道Steve的个子到底有多大，他已经超过六英尺高，体重有225磅了，他需要的不仅仅是每天三顿的半碗粗粮。

Steve呻吟着倒在地上翻了个圈，他又有机会能好好看看Bucky了，他现在正跪在地上，Steve有了一个对着他屁股的完美镜头，风景不错。

当Steve意识到Bucky在做什么的时候，他迅速地翻了个身站起来，跑到了Bucky那里。

_“你他妈想什么呢？我肯定不会进去的！”_

在Steve啃咬着刚刚放好的笼子框的时候，Bucky笑着把他抱开了。他总有一天会摆脱这个笼子的，但是他需要点时间把它咬穿，等着瞧吧，他一定会的。 

“Captain！”Bucky笑了，“拜托了，伙计，我都快弄完了！看看这个，你为什么不去把它捡回来？”

 _“不，我不要！”_ 不管是什么。 _“我告诉你，我是肯定不会进……等等，”_ Steve看见Bucky又捏了捏手里的东西， _“那……那是个啥？”_

他想爬上Bucky的大腿好好看一眼，但是还没来的及，Bucky就笑着把它扔到了屋子的另一边。Steve喘着气，甚至都不在乎这到底是什么，他只想得到它。不，他迫切的需要它。他滑倒在地板上又迅速地站起来，他再次追了上去。

_我找到了！找到了！找到了！_

那个东西碰到墙又弹了回来。Steve全速追逐着，根本停不下来，他在地板上穿梭着然后滑倒，然后再站起来穿过整个屋子，再然后，他也撞上墙被弹了回来。他坐起来晃了晃脑袋，有点搞不清楚刚刚到底发生了什么。

噢，没错！就是这个！Steve又跳了起来终于追上去，那东西就像一只毛茸茸的龙，Steve的牙齿刚刚陷了进去，它就开始吱吱呀呀的叫了起来。好家伙，它竟然还敢顶嘴，Steve狠狠地把他它甩了甩，他会让它知道才是真正的老大。没错，他会告诉Peggy他征服了了一只龙，那可是一只龙。

 _“Bucky！”_ Steve围着那只龙不停地打转， _“快来看看这个！我的猎物！Buck……噢，你又没在听。”_

Steve叼着它一路小跑回去，他轻轻叫了几声试图引起Bucky的注意，这次他成功了，Bucky笑了起来。

“这是什么啊？”

_“一只龙！我为你杀的！”_

Bucky拿着那只龙的尾巴，Steve以为他会再次把它扔出去，但是就很快他就发现，Bucky并不想这样，因为他拿的有点紧。Bucky轻轻拉了一下，Steve咬的更紧了。这可是他好不容易才拿到了，他可不会轻易放手。

Steve轻轻——一点都不凶猛，好吧肯定凶猛地叫了出来，他向后退，用尽力气想把那条龙拉回来，只是Bucky也不肯放手，他也在往回拉，力量大到Steve不得不松开嘴巴。

_嘿！_

“好了，游戏时间结束，”Bucky说，“有点晚了，我该带你出去了。”

出去？噢，呃，他是说，好吧，挺好的。其实Steve不想承认，但是他有点着急，感觉，他需要，有点……必须……得快点。

Steve有点不太确定到底该怎么办，从一方面来说，他终于可以缓解膀胱地疼痛了，但是另一方面，他得在外面，所有人都看得到的地方解决这个问题。

 所以，好吧。狗的本能比他相像的更难忽视，他追松鼠，攻击碗里的水，知道红色的食物味道最好，他狼吞虎咽的吃掉了碗里的粗粮，老天啊谁能帮帮他，他现在得找到另一种上厕所的方法。

当巴基把皮带挂在他的项圈上, 在外面点燃一支香烟, 和他一起在街区间穿梭，鼓励他走的时候, 就不那么容易了。如果Steve现在是正常形态的话，他一定会提紧裤子来上一段踢踏舞，但是很明显他现在做不到。

 _“哦，求你了，Bucky，求你了，”_ 这已经是他第三次抱怨了， _“求你了，别逼我。”_

“来吧，Cap，”Bucky说，“走了这么久了，我知道你得做点什么了，我真的宁愿不要你尿在我的地板上。”

不，不不，这是他唯一的选择了，不是在这里就是回家在地板上。Steve已经急得能哭出来了，如果他可以的话。但是他没有这么做，他只是……闭上了眼睛，然后，顺其自然。

Steve发现如果假装喝醉后摇摇晃晃走进后巷的话，一切也不是那么糟。反正也不是第一次了。

在刚刚退役的日子里，Steve有很多个夜晚都是在酒吧里度过的。和咆哮突击队的队员们肩并肩地对抗黑魔法组织九头蛇，伤亡总是有的，但却是在最后一战，当时只有他自己和九头蛇的秘密武器，Steve多想完成这个任务，只是后悔和愧疚感早就已经深深地烙进骨髓，即使在战争结束后，他也不得不目睹一场又一场的审判。于是在酒杯里，他找到了自己唯一的安慰，所以带着酒精味跌跌撞撞地回到家，醉倒在地板上，也变成了常有的事。就这样浑浑噩噩地过了一阵子，他才意识到自己出了问题，他不能在这样下去了。

把自己的悲伤淹没在酒精里，根本不能抚平战争带来的伤疤，能做的他都已经做了，他必须得学会接受，一昧的逃避只会帮倒忙。

于是Steve得到了来自别人的一点帮助，他清醒了18个月，让他终于有时间给自己找点事做，虽然不多，但是很有意义。

和Peggy一起开一家咖啡店并不是在他回来后人们对他的期望，但至少他还能继续帮助别人，也能让他自己获得片刻的安宁。店面不大，就在布鲁克林的街角，但是却让他感觉温暖又安全。

当人们需要避雨，或者心情糟糕想要暂时遗忘现实，他们就会来到这个小小的避风港。带着与生俱来的烘培天赋，Steve的目标显而易见——他和Peggy不断地探索着新的配方以求得灵魂地安逸，但这个小小的地方总是挤满了人。

这是唯一能稍稍缓解他内疚感的东西了。

Steve很想知道，如果他消失一段时间人们会怎样，可能一开始并不多，但他经常在连招呼都不打的情况下就突然离开，不过，他会留下语音消息什么的。几天之后人们发现他不见了，并不是说这对他有多大好处，但人们会开始到处找他，而不是什么金毛小狗。他希望人们千万别觉得他事从哪辆车上掉下来，在弯道处被甩了出去。

愧疚感再次如泱泱大河般淹没了他，他不想让别人再担心他了，不管是谁，因为他知道自己就是个烂摊子。

Steve叹了口气，蜷缩了起来，让自己在Bucky的腿上趴得更舒服，他把下巴又抬起来了一点，这样Bucky就能挠到更里面的地方。在他卧在沙发上看电视的时候，这个人试图把他独自留在这里，Steve就这么呜咽着盯着他看，直到Bucky也陷进了沙发里，把他抱了过来。

每当他时不时地抬头看向Bucky，还是会觉得，自己以前肯定，肯定在哪里见过他。

 

现在他们已经在电视前坐了有几个小时了，节目一个又一个播完，Steve不确定Bucky有没有认真看完其中的任何一个，昏暗的屋子里电视就这么一直亮着，Bucky没有睡觉，也没有吃晚饭，除非半包香烟也算晚餐。

“我该睡觉了，”Bucky关上了电视，“有点晚了。”

Steve抬头看表的时候，离十点还有好几分钟，他觉得有点奇怪，竟然会有这么年轻的人在十点之前睡觉还觉得晚，虽然他不觉得晚，但是他的朋友从他出生开始就叫他“老头“。

“怎么了？”Bucky在察觉到他的目光后轻轻笑了出来，“我不能累吗？”

Steve摇着尾巴——这玩意是有自己的思想吗——站到他的身边，离他只有几英寸远。

_“没错，如果你没有这么拖拉的话，至少有时间给Wanda Maximoff打个电话，好让我变回原形，行吗？”_

“操他妈，你太可爱了。”Bucky把他的整个脑袋都捂在手里，“来吧，该睡觉了。”

所谓睡觉显然就是把Steve关在今天Bucky刚买的笼子里，铺满报纸的底面上放了两只碗，还有那只毛茸茸的玩具龙，但所有的一切都无法弥补Bucky把他关进笼子里睡觉的事实。

“赶紧睡觉了，Cap，”Bucky关上了笼门，“明天早上见。”

 _“什么叫赶紧睡觉？”_ 灯被关上了， _“Bucky！Bucky快回来！我是不会在这里头睡觉的！Bucky！Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky！”_

Steve不知道自己叫了多久，他只知道自己叫的声音很高，有点烦人。他一定会把Bucky叫回来的，他有信心。Bucky也许会无视他一小会，但是Steve知道，他现在一定很痛苦。

“啊，我的天，Cap，求你了！“看，来了吧，虽然得花点时间，但Steve知道他一定会把他拖垮的，”已经凌晨两点了，我明天还有工作呢，我真的求求你了！“

Steve咬了咬一根笼子的铁栏，他觉得还是给Bucky一点暗示比较好，他肯定足够聪明，能知道他想要的究竟是什么。

非常遗憾。“听着，Cap，我很抱歉，但是Clint说如果要训练你的话，一定要坚持下去。”

_“我不需要训练！”_

“求你了，就……好好呆着，行吗？”

灯光再次熄灭，在Steve再次开口之前，Bucky连半步都没机会迈出去，当他听到自己混合着绝望、心碎的哀鸣和呻吟时，感觉糟糕极了，然后他才明白自己还在笼子里，如果想出去的话，只有一个办法。

“好吧，好吧好吧，”Bucky终于妥协了，他冲回厨房，蹲下身子替他打开了笼子的门，Steve又兴奋得想咬他的手指了，“是的，没错，你真是可爱，”Bucky把他带进卧室，轻轻地放到了床上，“就一个晚上，听见了吗？就一个晚上。”

好，没问题，Steve很满足了。

他也没打算在这个身体里呆多长时间。

一个晚上已经很好了。


	4. Chapter 4

厨房水槽上方的水龙头被打开了，Steve嘟囔着向后退了几步，沾满泥巴的爪子在台面上留下了几个脚印，他小心翼翼的不让自己走的太远，结果在边缘摔了一跤。这没什么。Bucky又把他抱回了水槽，现在Steve声音里的盛满了悲伤。。

“这不能怪我，伙计，”Bucky说着把他轻轻抱起来，放进了水槽里，“在泥巴里打滚的那个是你。”

Steve瞪大他的眼睛看向Bucky，这不能怪他，都怪泥巴真的太好玩了。他是怎么知道的？他变成小狗至少有48小时了，泥巴，啧，真不错。

结实，但是黏黏糊糊的，在踩过泥巴的时候，他的傻气都快从爪子了溢出来了，和泥巴有关的一切都那么美妙，Steve能玩上一整天。

当然，除非他在刚跳进泥坑没多久就浑身脏兮兮的，Bucky还在责怪他，Steve有点委屈。他对他大发雷霆，然后把他抱起来带回了家，让他们在雨伞下面保持干燥。结果，面对来自小狗的目光，Bucky输得一塌糊涂，Steve有点喜欢他了。

现在，Steve正竭尽全力和从水龙头里出来的水保持适当距离，尽管他用了吃奶的劲也没什么效果。

“来吧，Cap，”Bucky鼓励他，“你一会儿得配合我着点。真是一团糟，但是我会让你暖和起来的。”

他确实得这么做，现在连Steve的毛发都在跟着他瑟瑟发抖，真够尴尬的，并不全因为他太冷了，而是因为他由于害怕洗澡而颤抖的四肢，Steve不停地尝试爬出水槽，但他一次又一次的从边缘滑了下来，真奇怪，他竟然怕水，上次他还特地找猎狗确认了一下，他大概真的是狗界的耻辱了。Steve叹了口气，变成了一个小小的喷嚏。

“还没好呢，”Bucky又把他抱了回去，“先别动。”

 _啊，求你了，Bucky，_ 水流进了他的眼睛里， _我们就不能好好商量商量吗？_

更多的水从Steve脸上流下去，他伸舌头舔了舔嘴角，突然有一种很强烈的把自己甩干的冲动。当他又开始发牢骚的时候，Bucky笑了。

“噢，别这么幼稚了，“Bucky调侃道，”马上就好了。“

当他用清水冲掉Steve身上湿乎乎的泡沫时，Steve依旧闷闷不乐，暗暗诅咒着自己一生的选择。

在Bucky关上水龙头拿来毛巾的那一秒，Steve终于忍不住了，他必须把自己弄干，于是他用尽全身的力气甩了起来，身上的肉和金色的毛全都跟着动起来，水滴从他身上飞溅出来，弄得到处都是。

“别，等等！“Bucky大叫，”啊，天呐。“

 _“哈！”_ Steve自豪地站在那里，他的腿刚刚稳住， _“现在可以出去玩了吗，Bucky？我已经弄好了，可以吗，可以吗？”_

Bucky叹了一口气把他从水槽里抱了出来，放在了旁边的毛巾上，又拿了另外一条毛巾盖在了他身上。一点都不好，Steve在毛巾里滚来滚去，试图找到一条出路，能逃离这个黑暗的棉花堆，直到听到了Bucky的笑声，他的世界终于亮了起来。

这一次，Bucky是用毛巾把他抱起来擦干的，Steve始终面对着他，其实也挺好玩的，在Bucky把他放下来之后更是如此，Steve兴奋地围着咖啡桌跑了起来，连他自己都不知道为什么，他在一次洗澡中劫后余生，现在又干净又暖和，他就是想绕着圈地跑。

 _“Bucky！”_ 他大叫， _“Bucky，来陪我玩吧！”_

不对，等等，Steve有点跑偏了。觉得泥巴好玩的是狗而不是人，他现在地当务之急应该是变回人才对。 

今天天气实在不怎么好，乌云蔽日，还下着雨，他们现在哪也去不了，Bucky在带着Steve晨跑和洗澡之后，又躺回了床上，而不是像他昨天晚上说的——还有工作。

Steve已经吃过早餐了，如果半碗麦片、一杯咖啡和两根烟也算数，那Bucky也吃过早餐了。如果是Steve的话，他会带着Bucky吃点更丰盛的，可惜他现在什么也做不了。

发了一会儿呆之后，Steve溜进了Bucky的卧室，坐在了他的床边，盯着他看了一会，他发誓，他用的是比较温和的眼神，他只想多看看他而已。

但是Bucky看起来没那么舒服，虽然不紧张，但是也没有放松，就像在等待什么不好的事发生一样，Steve不喜欢他这样。

他跳了上去，把床弄得一团乱，试图以此把Bucky叫醒，但他只是让自己床边掉了下来。

 _嗷。_ Steve晃了晃脑袋。 _好吧，真是烂透了。_

他向后退了几步叫了起来，直到Bucky呻吟着睁开了双眼，在Bucky的目光落到他身上的一瞬间，Steve发现自己的舌头挂在嘴边，尾巴疯狂的摇了起来，如果他没有接触任何会魔法的人，那也就没人会告诉Bucky真小狗和由人变成的狗有什么区别，至少这样Steve还能得到来自Bucky的拥抱。

而且，如果有什么标准的话，Bucky的拥抱相当温暖舒适，Steve宁愿整个雨天都赖在他怀里。

Bucky肯定感觉到了点什么，在看到Steve的第一秒，他就笑着把他抱到了床上。

“嘿，小家伙，”他喃喃地说，“想跟我一起打个盹吗，嗯？”

Bucky先揉了揉眼睛，拿起手机看了一眼时间，又打着哈欠把它放回了床头柜上。

“离别人来打扰我，还有那么一会儿，”他说，“想好好放松一下吗？”

两个小时之后手机响了起来，在这之前他们一定是中了沉睡魔咒。Bucky是第一个惊醒过来的，差点把旁边的Steve吓得掉了下去，然后迅速地给发消息的人回了个短信。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，拍了拍自己的脸，终于在正午之前起了床。

Bucky做的第一件事就是漫步到浴室，给自己洗了个澡，算是吧，他也就是在把破烂不堪的T恤扔进筐里之后，往自己身上浇了很多冷水。

外面，狂风暴雨依旧，雨水像一条条光鲜亮丽的溪流，把窗户划破，屋子里的黑暗把他们都变成了盲人，明灭之间一切都变得模糊起来，只有雷声还在隆隆作响。

Steve跟着Bucky进了厨房，等待着被他临幸，不过按当前的情况来看，他可能要被无视一辈子了。在Bucky做——Steve认为应该是吐司——的时候，他对着Bucky响亮地叫了一声，试图激怒他，引起他的注意。Steve成功了，Bucky低下头，微笑着看着他。

 _“没错，是时候了。”_ Steve嘟嘟囔囔， _“听着Bucky，很明显你曾经出了什么事，我很抱歉，但是你必须得注意一下了，我不是——”_

“嘿，你是饿了吗，孩子？”

_“一个真正的——啥？等等，你刚才说什么？”_

Steve的耳朵又活跃了起来，他发现自己四脚朝天的躺在地上，肚子里的饥饿感从未如此明显。

“想吃点什么吗，Cap？”

 _“我……我想吃……吗？”_ Steve想了一小会，最后冲到了他的碗前， _“想！我想！我已经很多很多很多天没有吃过东西了！为什么要让我忍饥挨饿！Bucky，你怎么能这么残忍！快点给我吃的！给我！给我给我!”_

当Steve用他的爪子刨着碗底等在Bucky填满它的时候，在厨房的另一边，Bucky正笑着把吃的拿下来，实际上，Steve已经意识到，他几个小时之前刚吃过早饭，他还意识到自己一点都不饥饿，只是有点饿而已，只是吃东西这件事，已经足以让他激动的在厨房地板上跳舞了，他的爪子在地板上又是小碎步又是滑行，他不知道自己身上还会发生这样的奇观，反正他也不在乎了，是食物，食物才是他世界里的唯一。

Bucky几乎没有机会把粗粮倒进去，Steve在冲过去之后，就把头深深的埋进碗里，紧挨着勺子。

 _啊，太棒了_ 。Steve把食物嚼的嘎嘣响，又咽下去一大口。 _啊，太美妙了，天呐，比做爱还要好。_

 _“再来点！”_ Steve在碗被清空之后要求道，他用爪子拍了拍碗侧， _“再给我点，人类Bucky！”_ 但是Bucky已经不在厨房了，如果没人给他吃的他根本就没法吃，真是个笑话。 _“Bucky！Bucky，快回来！Bucky，我还想要——”_

是一声惊雷，像炸弹一样，把Steve的声音淹没在其中。

那声音直直地穿过他的身体，把他的脑袋狠狠地震了一下，他全速跑出了厨房，但他觉得还不够快。

 _“Bucky！”_ 他大声呼救， _“Bucky，救救我！有个怪兽！Bucky，Bucky，Bucky！”_

在起居室，Bucky正坐在沙发上，在Steve哭着跑进来之后，他把他抱进了怀里安慰他。

“噢，没事的，小家伙，”他说，“只是一声雷，它伤不了你，我保证。”

Steve把头撞到Bucky的左臂上。雷声，对啊，只是一声雷而已，他之前还听到过，一声雷，很远，很远而已。

“来吧，”Bucky把他放到了自己的腿上，“我工作的时候你就做坐在这，行吗？”

 _可以，没问题。_ Steve不会再争论什么了，如果再打雷，他宁愿呆在这也不愿意自己被吓一跳。

无论如何，先看看你是干什么的吧。

为了看到Bucky打开的笔记本电脑，Steve跃跃欲试。他登陆了STARK工业的员工账号。如果他能听懂的话，让Steve和Tony见一面也行，他可能永远也看不到结局，但总比卡在这要好。

“不！别这样，Captain！”Bucky在他冲向屏幕之前抓住了他，“不能打坏电脑，伙计，那帮人可不会给你好脸色的。”

 _“不，但是，Bucky，如果你带着我去见Tony Stark，他就会帮我！”_ Steve开始嗅他的手指， _“你……你认识他吗？所以我才觉得你眼熟吗？”_

Steve不觉得这是真正的原因，无意冒犯，他只是觉得Bucky和Tony根本不是一个世界里的人，虽然他自己和Tony也是朋友，但是很多人对他也有这样的看法，这并不能说明什么。

只是……这种感觉，他对Bucky那种深刻的熟悉感，不仅仅是通过别人见过他而已。

这种想法他真的很难摆脱。

不管Steve怎么努力，Bucky就是不让他接近电脑，对于一个把他当作真正小狗的人来说，真是不可理喻。这个把自己困在小狗身体里的灰心人，只想传递点什么消息而已。

Bucky的工作也没花他多少时间，在他完成之后，第一件事就是合上了他的电脑，Steve有点欲哭无泪。其实他也不在乎这些，Bucky完成工作之后又不上床的话，就会全心全意的关注自己了。

鉴于外面还在下雨，他们肯定不能出去玩了，如果Bucky允许的话，他其实也不介意在泥巴坑里打滚，但是Bucky有一大袋子前两天在宠物商店买来的玩具，还有昨天那只毛茸茸的龙。

这里有吱吱作响的玩具，有带弹性的，有带绳子的，还有用来嚼的，Steve直接把其中的一些都撕碎了，但是让他失望的是，Bucky把它们都扔进了垃圾桶。他把玩具扔到屋子的另一边让Steve去捡，和他玩拉锯战，把东西藏到背后让Steve找。

在晚上散步回来之后，Steve又有点内急了，他连一个能联系Wanda的办法都想不出来，更别说他那些神奇的朋友了。

今晚，他不介意在Bucky身边再睡一觉，不管他有没有上厕所，他都不会回到那个笼子里了。


	5. Chapter 5

“多少钱？”Bucky用罗马尼亚语说，在他住处下一个街区的酒吧门口，他问一个老太太，“这些李子。”

 

五天。

五天痛苦的小狗生活。

这一点都不公平。

但他也并不是很悲惨。

只是漫长的，可以预见的悲惨。

然而现在，Steve和外界唯一的接触，大概就是Bucky带他去见兽医Clint的时候了。Clint，就是Bucky两天前带他去见的那个人。

在那扇门被敲响之后Bucky就像变了个人一样，Steve之前从没见过他这样。前一秒他还在煮咖啡，和他的小狗聊天，下一秒突然就像要自己一个人赤手空拳拿下整个政府一样。

在Clint告诉Bucky是他的时候，Bucky从肺里释放出来的空气如此放松，Steve真想在他周围施一个神盾咒，好让他有点安全感。 

“嘿，”Bucky在打开门的时候问了一句好，非常轻，就像他还是得保持高度警惕一样，“都还好吗？”

“是啊，必须的，我就不能来看看你吗？”Clint笑着走了进来，“顺便给你带点东西？”

是两袋美味的狗饼干，Steve光闻闻都能流出口水来，Bucky轻轻笑了一声。

“我闻到的是咖啡吗？”

Bucky点了点头，“刚煮了一锅，来点吗？”

“我……”Clint也笑了，“孩子，你还不了解我吗？”

Bucky嘴角扯出了一个笑容，他在Clint进来之后紧紧地关好了门，在他们坐在桌前喝咖啡的时候，Steve已经跟Clint混的很熟了——多半是因为狗饼干。他们两个人聊了一会天，一开始是关于Steve的，他最近怎么样啊，有没有问题什么的。

“你……你告诉他们了吗？”Bucky问道。

Clint笑了，“我告诉过你我不会说的。”

Bucky叹了口气，“你还有什么事没有说。”

他脸上的笑更明显了，“你有段时间没给她打电话了，她很担心你。”

他的一只手划过脸庞，最后双臂交叉撑在了桌子上。

“有什么事发生的时候我会给她打电话的。”

“你以前每周都打啊，”Clint说，“不管你有没有事。”

虽然Steve一点也不知道他们说的是谁，但他不喜欢这件事困扰着Bucky，他也不喜欢Bucky要一直给别人打电话汇报，Bucky是他的人，除了他之外Bucky不用跟任何人汇报。

“我现在挺好的，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“没什么要说的，所以我才不给她打电话了。”

Clint又向前靠了几寸，但是Steve注意到，他就是不碰Bucky，他肯定是故意的，Steve非常确定。在Clint靠近的一刹那，Bucky瞬间紧张了起来，但他没有动，就像他非常确定Clint拿他怎样，就像他知道Clint非常清楚他不习惯这样，但他还是很紧张。

“你知道这不是她给你打电话的原因，”Clint说，“她很担心你。”

一个歪歪扭扭的笑挂在Bucky嘴边，“我知道，我会打给她的，我保证。”

 

目前为止，Bucky还没有好好履行他的诺言，反正Steve是没有看到，现在他反而开始担心自己只是Bucky生活中的一个摆设，不然Bucky为什么会带着他去买李子。

至少这个老太太让他笑起来了，Steve能看出来，她是想把李子免费送给他，Bucky告诉她不用这样，但她坚持说这没什么，用肢体语言。Steve并不是很懂，应该是罗马尼亚语吧，但是他至少知道发生了什么。

在老太太没有收钱还把李子推向他的时候，Bucky脸红了，真的，他一直试图把钱递给她，但她一直在推脱，还指了指柜台后面的铲子，Steve觉得这应该表示Bucky曾经在冬天帮她铲过雪，说真的，这家伙也太好了。

最后，Bucky终于微笑着放弃了，他对老太太道了谢，拿着李子往回走，他的手里还攥着那些钱，他没有塞回口袋，而是给了转角处那个无家可归的女孩。

“谢谢，”她说，“我能摸摸你的小狗吗？”

“噢，”Bucky又调整一下帽檐，把脸藏进了阴影里，“当然可以。”

Steve向前跑过去，他还挺喜欢当宠物的，而且，他真的很喜欢和别人接触，尽管他比以前多了一层毛和一对软软的耳朵，这一点也从未改变。

“他也太可爱了，”女孩说，我当然可爱了，“他有名字吗？”

“呃，”Bucky环顾了一下四周，“Captain，他叫Captain。”

“Captain，”女孩说着挠了挠他的下巴，“真好听。”

“谢谢，其实我……我得走了，“Bucky想要离开了，女孩又因为那些钱谢了他一次，他从口袋里拿出了点什么，“嘿，呃，你为什么不够他们打个电话呢。”Bucky给了她一张名片，“他们能帮你，如果……你想，或者你需要的话。”Bucky清了清嗓子，“我也不知道。”

她把卡片夹在手指间转了几下，“你是什么人啊？像是传教士什么的吗？”

Bucky笑了，“不，我只是……”

“好吧，陌生人，谢谢，我会留着。”

Bucky微笑着冲她挥了挥手，踏上了回家的路，他们到家的时候他显然累坏了，都是那些社交搞的鬼，那两个人，一定把他累坏了。

Bucky从药柜里拿出了自己的处方药，Steve每晚都看着他吃，但今天要比往常都早了一点，他可能马上就要睡觉了。

好吧，其实他会先跟Steve玩上一会儿的，然后再沙发上吃点东西，然后睡觉。

看到了吧。

其实Steve的生活一点都不悲惨。

只是可以预见而已。

 

一天。

五天。

二十天。

 

秋天的气息已经开始在布鲁克林蔓延，但比起Bucky捡到他的那一天，Steve离解决他的问题依旧差了十万八千里。树叶变成了火焰的颜色，向日葵被南瓜取代，Steve还是用四只爪子跑来跑去。离万圣节前夜只有不到两个月了，那可是Steggy咖啡店的大日子，如果Steve不早点解决这个问题的话，他会错过那一天的。

但Steve觉得，现在的生活已经成为一种常规了。

Bucky有一个定在早上九点的闹钟，但并不意味着他会准时起床，通常他都是跌跌撞撞地从床上下来，然后带着Steve去散步，在外面抽一支烟，然后回来给Steve的碗里到上吃的，在此之后又直接倒回床上。Bucky一般都一觉睡到正午，从床上爬起来的时候就像根本没有休息过一样，可能是因为一般这个时候他的手机都会疯狂响起来。

“好了，好了，”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“这就来。”

早餐一般都是从盒子里倒出来的，玉米片，燕麦粥，或者小饼干。并不是说这些不好，但是考虑到Bucky的饮食结构，这些东西也好不到哪去。他吃饭的时候多半都坐在电脑前，大概是在弄他的工作吧，Steve猜，应该是在Stark工业的网站整理数据什么的，。这一切都没有引起Bucky的兴趣，他总是很快就做完了所有的工作，然后立刻把注意力全放到Steve身上，这意味着……

“想吃点什么吗，Cap？”他会笑着问，“嗯？你不饿吗？”

 _“谢天谢地！”_ Steve经常兴奋地围着自己的尾巴转圈，他就是忍不住， _“我都快饿瘦了！赶紧给我点吃的！“_

一般Steve吃东西的时候，Bucky都会洗个澡，但是更多时候他只是把冷水往自己身上浇，有时候他就像变了一个人一样，有时候就机械地重复着和前一天同样的事，不管怎么样，在这之后他们都会去散个步，是真正的散步，而不是在楼下游荡。

如果让Steve挑一件成为小狗之后他最喜欢的事，那肯定是跟Bucky一起散步，尽管这家伙一直想把自己藏起来，戴着破旧的棒球帽，穿着帽衫，用长长的袖子把自己的金属胳膊遮起来，但Steve还是看到了那次他和别人的互动，这肯定是不可避免的，看他这样子简直可爱极了，除了可爱还是可爱。

“哇，你看，是只小狗！”一个小男孩说，“先生，我能摸摸你的小狗吗嘛？”

目前，Bucky还没有拒绝过任何一个想摸摸Steve的路人，问题是，他每次这样都会害羞，不安地挪动双脚，两只手无处安放。尽管他觉得别人这样请求他的允许真的很奇怪，但他还是得提醒自己，这是他自己的狗。

Steve一直在用这种扭曲的、疯狂的方式让Bucky变得开心，无论怎样，Steve就是喜欢当孩子们兴奋地感谢他时，他脸上小小的笑容。

“不用谢，”Bucky说，“他很好吧？”

Steve在两人之间跃跃欲试， _没错！我一直都很好啊！_

如果有人问他给Steve起了什么名字，他一定会在说“Captain“之前脸红，好在人们都觉得这个名字很适合他，因为他是个爱管闲事的家伙，就像Bucky说的那样。

当Bucky的目光接触到一个冲他微笑的友好人士，他的一整天仿佛都变得美好起来，不知道为什么，他好像并不是很期待别人对他多友善，他会低着头，尽可能快的把自己的事都做完，然后再次躲进他隐蔽的小公寓。

只有一件事是完全禁止的，那就是别人不能碰他。如果有人这么做，Bucky肯定会向后退一大步，有时候他的脸色看起来会很差，就好像有点恶心，他很少能接受。

但是他出门的时间从来不会很长，除非他有什么特殊原因要离开他的公寓，比如说去离他们一个街区远的酒吧，他和那里的人都说罗马尼亚语，然后他就会得到几个免费李子，真的只有几个李子而已。

Steve很想知道Bucky为什么要一直把百叶窗放下来，出门比较少的话，让阳光照进来也是不错的选择。可怜的家伙，他需要阳光，但他好像一直在竭尽全力把整个世界拒之门外。

有时候，当Bucky像往常一样，一动不动地坐在那里什么也不干，或者就盯着空气发呆的时候，看起来就像下一秒就会有泪水滑过他的脸庞。这一幕Steve也觉得自己之前在哪里见过，这是实话，Steve会轻轻叫一声吸引他的注意，这总会让Bucky微笑。他会把Steve抱到自己腿上，紧紧地搂着他，亲吻他的额头。

“上帝啊，我太爱你了。”他喃喃地说，“能遇见你我真的好幸运，Cap，你是我这一生中最美好的存在。”

 

Bucky把他所有的爱和关注全都给了Steve，Steve真的一点都不介意，他太喜欢沐浴在其中的感觉了，他的尾巴会不受控制的来回摇摆，然后用他小狗的嘴巴回吻Bucky的手指，轻轻地咬一下，有时候他也会担心，这是不是对Bucky不太好，但是他真的越来越喜欢这个人了，虽然他一点魔法都不会，也帮不上他什么忙。

当然，他们也共同经历过很多奇怪而尴尬的时刻，不管怎样，对Steve来说确实如此，但是他相信对于Bucky来说没什么不正常的。那天Bucky洗完澡，刚从浴室里出来的他只在腰上围了一条浴巾，结果还在擦头发的时候掉了下来。他以为这个房间里只有他一个人，还有一只小狗，但他丝毫不知道，他的屋子里正坐着一个不小心把自己变成小狗的法师，现在这位法师觉得自己应该捂上眼睛了。

但是Steve并没有把目光从Bucky身上挪开，事实证明，Bucky的身体简直就是一件艺术品，他现在又觉得自己的嗓子有点干，肚子怪怪的。

然而这一切都没有影响Steve和Bucky的游戏时间，他亲切的将其命名为puppy time，尽管Steve用尽全力抵抗作为一只狗的本能，但他不得不承认，幸福来的太快就像龙卷风，他四脚朝天躺在地上，发出属于小狗的搞笑的声音。

他在挑逗他。

他就是在挑逗他，Bucky把玩具拿的高得Steve都够不着了，这真的是太……太尖酸，太刻薄了。

“想要吗，Cap？”Bucky还在问，“想让我把它扔出去吗？”

_“啊！没错！天呐Bucky，扔吧！快扔！快扔快扔快扔！”_

Steve开始旋转跳跃，在地上打滚，他的尾巴像个疯子一样不受控制的摇摆，都怪那个愚蠢的红色尖叫球，Bucky把它放到他面前，然后有拿走，在他头顶上晃来晃去，他简直是这个世界上最刻薄的人了。

“嗯？想要吗，伙计？”

_“对！Bucky！求你了，我想！这是我最喜欢的球了，我——”_

“去捡吧！”

Bucky把球扔了出去，Steve脚底打着滑却还在奋力奔跑，他现在唯一想要的就是那个该死的球。

_“他扔了！他扔出去了！他扔——等等……”_

Steve环顾了一下四周，他把鼻子贴在地板上使劲闻，却发现那只球还在Bucky手里，因为他压根就没有扔出去过，这是有史以来别人对Steve做过的最糟糕的事，但是Bucky好像并不这么觉得，他大笑着把球扔了出去，Steve终于有机会把它捡回来了，他决定从今天开始要讨厌Bucky直到天荒地老。

但是在Steve得出这个结论的那一刻，Bucky真真正正地把球扔了出去，一瞬间，Steve忘了之前的一切，Bucky是整个世界上最好的人。

这个球对于他的嘴来说有点大，但是不知道怎么回事，他还是把球捡回来给了Bucky，于是一切又从头开始了。

说真的，除了他的外表，没有人会不喜欢他的，他太温柔了，当然了，还有一点点邋遢。有时候感觉他扼住别人的喉咙就像打响指一样简单，还有，他在路上碰到的每一个人都那么可疑。但是，这些都无法阻止他和Steve一起在地板上打滚，每当街上有人跟他打招呼的时候，他还是会红着脸害羞地回以微笑，他大概是这个世界上最有礼貌的人了。

除了Bucky去杂货店购买日常用品之外，和他交流最多的人就是Clint了，甚至没有人给他打电话，只有短信，Steve觉得应该都是工作上的人。

这让Steve有点担心，毫无疑问Bucky需要的社交活动要比现在他有的多得多，这种把世界拒之门外的生活真的不太好，再加上他吃饭的方式和那些香烟，Steve真心希望他能为Bucky做点什么，问问他现在怎么样或者直接给他一个大大的拥抱。

但是不管怎么说，拥抱好像不是一个很好的选择，Bucky对于所有的肢体接触都很害羞。

最后，Steve得出了一个完整的结论：Bucky一点魔法都不会。其实这并不奇怪，毕竟会使用魔法的人只有不到两成，在Steve工作的地方他是唯一会魔法的人。不论过去的什么事在困扰Bucky，这一定是现在他把一切拒之门外的原因，尽管Steve一直陪着他，他还是在拒绝整个世界。

由于附近很少有使用魔法的痕迹，他们也很少出门，Steve无法为当前的局面做出任何有限的改善。如果他能让谁注意到他不是真正的狗，也不用一心一意找Wanda了，他现在唯一的希望，就是等待这个魔咒自己消失。

鉴于这不是他自己的咒语，所以也不是没有这种可能性，只是时间问题罢了。


	6. Chapter 6

现在距离Steve变成小狗的第21个午夜还有一会儿，但他知道马上就要到了，毕竟想要忘记还是很难的。Bucky在九点半就上床了，但直到现在他都还没有睡着，Steve已经意识到有什么事不对劲了。通常情况下，Bucky准时吃完药之后就会上床，然后没几分钟就打瞌睡了。

但是今晚，尽管他已经吃了药，还是在床上睁着眼度过了好几个小时，Steve蜷缩在他身边，满足于Bucky一直在抚摸他的手，他知道所有最舒服的位置。最后，Bucky是坐着睡着的，如果可以的话，Steve一定会给他盖一块毛毯的。

午夜过后，寒意涌进了屋子，即使Steve浑身上下都毛茸茸的，还是冷的直打颤。不知何时，银色的雪花从天花板上飘了下来，Bucky开始发抖。忽然之间，窗外雷声大作，铺天盖地，震耳欲聋，Steve缩进Bucky身下，试图躲开这声音，但是Bucky还是没有醒来。他是因为别的事情才颤抖的，是因为气若游丝的耳语，是因为角落里的黑影，在墙壁上游走。

有什么东西进来了，不正常的东西。

Steve也不知道是怎么回事，Bucky的保卫措施设置的很好，按理说应该能把这些东西挡在外面，Steve碰了碰环绕在Bucky周围的能量圈，一切正常，没有裂痕。

当Steve听到那一声声耳语的时候，他终于知道是怎么回事了。他回过头，看到Bucky的眉心紧锁，整张脸都皱了起来，双手紧握成拳，艰难地呼吸着，泪水从紧闭的双眼中涌了出来。这时他的颤抖绝不是因为寒冷了。

“不……”，Bucky抽了一口气，痛苦地摇着头，“不……求你了，不要……没有……对不起……”

_这是，俄语？_

是噩梦吧，Bucky应该是做噩梦了，而且还召唤来了什么黑暗的东西，怪不得那些防卫措施一点用都没起，也许Bucky并不是他想象中那样一点魔法都不会。

Steve得叫醒他，他跳到他的腿上扯开嗓子大叫起来，Bucky惊恐万分的睁开眼睛，弹了起来，差点就把Steve打下床了。他还在发抖，泪水从眼框里溢出来。

“哦，天呐，”他小声说着，双手捂住耳朵，“别再这样了，求你了，别这样……”

寒意越来越强烈，所有的黑影都变成了灰，在角落里盘旋着，最后落到了地上。Steve在Bucky把他打下床之前跳了下来，他摔了一下，不过好在枕头和毯子都在地上。

不论过几百年，Steve都不会相信他刚刚看到的一切，地板上画着一个神秘的圆圈，精致且复杂，Steve甚至都不知道那是什么，除了中间的五角星，什么都认不出来。他读不懂铭文，也看不懂那些符号，都是些很古老的东西，古老到他开始怀疑Bucky的魔法到底是不是他自己的，可能是他的黑魔法太强大了，最后连他自己都控制不了了。

但是Steve却只能呆在一旁，看Bucky到处找东西，像是准备什么仪式，但因为他颤抖的双手一切都变得困难。他努力保持屋子里的四根蜡烛不会倾倒，他还在哭，只是静悄悄的，Steve只能看到不断滑落的眼泪。

当Bucky找好了东西，他坐在了圆圈的中间，尝试同时点燃四根蜡烛，只是他花了好久才找到火柴。他的嘴里开始念念有词，是一个Steve以前听过的咒语，火苗开始闪烁，他看到白色的霜沿着墙壁一点点脱落了下来。

Bucky在每根蜡烛旁边的瓷碗里加东西进去的时候，他抖得更厉害了，眼泪止不住的流。Steve看到了一点椰子，肉桂，还有人参果，在咒语中翻滚着。

在Bucky又加了一根鹰羽进去的时候，Steve终于看明白了，这根本不是什么黑魔法，这就是个保护盾而已，只是非常古老，已经过时了，但是仍然很强，Bucky看起来非常需要它。

咒语在冰冷的空气中穿梭游走，Bucky有点语无伦次，但他依然坚持着，伴随着他颤抖的声音，风暴开始在窗外酝酿，雨变成了冰雹。

他用手小心翼翼地护着火苗，Steve真怕他烫着自己了，但是火焰并没有伤害Bucky，反而是剩下三个蜡烛都灭了，四周顿时变得昏暗，而Bucky的眼中，蒙上了一层白色。

魔法变得的更强了，Steve已经很多年没有感受过什么强大的魔力了，黑暗的力量盘旋在Bucky周围把他包裹在浓雾里，他在尝试推开它，白色的光从缝隙中迸溅而出，仅剩的烛光顽强地闪烁着，Bucky痛苦地喘息着，跌倒在了地上，眼中的朦胧逐渐消散，黑暗再次包围了他们。

“求你了，走开啊……”Bucky跌坐在圆圈的中央，闭着眼睛，两只手无助的抱着头，“求你了，对不起……我真的很抱歉，求求你，离我远点吧……”

是什么邪恶的东西，Bucky创造了它们，现在却阻止不了它们了。冰霜沉积在地板上，伴随着噼里啪啦地声音，从四面八方向Bucky靠近，Steve一点头绪都没有，他完全不知道发生了什么，也不知道Bucky要干什么，但他不会袖手旁观，他毫不犹豫地跳进圆圈，来到Bucky身边。

他们周围的空气充满了魔法，Steve能感受到它在嗡嗡作响。Steve试着推开魔法的包围圈，如果Bucky知道六边形的咒语，一切就不会这么难了。但是这种魔法非常纯粹，很难通关，而Bucky的魔法，Steve能感受到它聚集的力量，在他们周围形成了一个保护层。

最后一根蜡烛灭了，冰霜在离他们只有几英寸的时候，终于停止了移动。

Bucky慢慢的睁开了眼睛，双手无力的垂了下来，他环顾了一下四周，确定一切都结束之后才松了一口气，肩膀的肌肉渐渐放松。

Steve还是坐在那里看着，等着Bucky注意到他，不知道Bucky还记不记得他的存在。但仅仅一两分钟之后，他的目光就投向了他的所在的地方，他并没有真正的微笑，只是嘴角扯开了一个疲惫的弧度，他拍了拍自己的大腿，Steve跳了上去。

“嘿，小家伙，”他把他抱了上来，“你还好吗？”

_“嗯。那你呢，你没事吧？”_

“真抱歉，Cap，”他柔声说道，“我不想让你经历这些的，你没吓到吧？”Bucky苦笑了一下，“你还跟着跳了进来，是不想我太孤单吗？”

_当然了，你这个笨蛋。你需要帮助，难不成你觉得我会抛弃你吗?_

Bucky的脸上还有没擦干净的泪水，还有留下的泪痕，他一直坐在地上，可能是因为没什么力气站起来吧，他把脸舒舒服服地埋进Steve身上金色的绒毛里，Steve觉得这样也不错，如果能拥抱一下这个可怜人，那就更好了。

保护盾依旧环绕在他们周围，由野兽、金属、和某些强大的力量组成。Steve觉得它还是有存在的必要的，只是需要稍稍调整一下，他轻轻地碰了碰那层光圈，把金属换成了更温暖，更舒服的东西——阳光。

过了几分钟，Bucky感觉好多了，他整理了一下自己，准备站起来。Steve非常迫切地想告诉他，他不用逞强，但Bucky还是坚持这么做。

“我得打个电话，”他解释道，“这是规定。”

Steve不知道在凌晨一点他能打给谁，但Bucky还是拿起了除了发短信之外从没派上过用场的手机，输入了一个真实存在的电话号码。他看起来很紧张，好像要给什么人一个重要的答复。Bucky一直在摆弄睡裤的绳子，紧紧咬着嘴唇。

“Romanov特工？”

_Romanov特工？谁？_

等等……Steve听过这个名字。

“又开始了。”

 

三十分钟之后有人敲响了大门，在此之前Bucky一根接着一根的抽烟，盯着盛满威士忌的玻璃杯，那是他给自己倒了，却一口也没有喝。他瞟了一眼大门，没有立即站起来，而是轻轻叹了一口气，把自己从沙发上硬生生地拽起来。

一开始Steve根本看不到门口的人是谁，但是他能听到Bucky跟她说话的声音，他低着头，声音很轻柔。

“已经三个月了，”她说，“这也没什么惊讶的，只是你从来没离开这么长时间过，你应该为自己感到骄傲，James。”

James？

骄傲可不是Bucky在给那个女人打电话时的感受，如果非要说的话，他有点无地自容，甚至有点害怕。Steve只想好好安慰安慰他，围着沙发跑好几圈，最后跳进Bucky的怀里，依偎在他的臂弯之中。

“其他人呢？”

“只有我，”她回答道，“其他人明天会来弄关于报告的事，今晚只有我.”

Bucky无奈的笑了一下，“没人担心我会对你干出冬兵干的事吗？”

Steve倒抽一口凉气，他不由自主地瞪着眼睛，心跳快的就像蜂鸟在扇动的翅膀。

就这样，Steve终于知道他为什么会觉得Bucky这么眼熟了，终于知道为什么如此似曾相识了。因为他确实认识他，他以前见过Bucky，在那种难以想象的情况下，不管怎么样，那时所有人都知道他。他很有名，但不是好的那种。

James Buchanan Barnes

冬日战士。

一个幽灵一样的法师。

 

九头蛇的秘密武器。


	7. Chapter 7

James Buchanan Barnes。

他的魔法诡异而扭曲，从指尖流出，带来的是无尽的混乱与动荡。

那是一种冰冷而又精准的魔法，它会伴随使用者一生，但是很不稳定。这种魔法对使用者的操控精度和注意力有极高的要求，他们必须时时刻刻把精力都集中在用来连接另一个世界的能量流上，这是他们魔法能量的全部来源，那个世界，是一个超越现实的存在。

如果没有失误，他们几乎能用这种魔法做任何事，虽然其他法师也能做到，但是他们却可以更加精确，用那种非常罕见的手法，得到一切。

当他们像Wanda一样，对自己的魔法了如指掌，就可以改变空间和时间，像Wanda一样凭空造物，让自己隐形，变成一个悄无声息的存在，还可以无限分身，让死去的生命重获新生，让已经流逝的时间倒流。

但是这两者之间的感觉是不一样的，Wanda的魔法是温暖、纯洁的，它的能量来源于现实存在的物品。

而Steve在战场上亲身感受到的魔法，那样冰冷，死气沉沉。白色和紫色混杂的能量流狠狠地击中他的神盾咒，一个个被打得粉碎，快得Steve根本没有时间念出下一个咒语。风暴卷着火焰把Steve和突击队的队员分隔开来，闪电像一堵墙一样向他逼近，那个人一步步向他走来，冰冷的魔法链一圈一圈把他围住。

人们之所以叫Steve英雄，就是因为他曾经的九头蛇的神秘法师面对面的单打独斗，并且取得了胜利。这成了那场战争的转折点，九头蛇被迫投降，Steve他们赢了。

但是那天Steve却看到了其他人从来没有看到过的东西。那时Bucky的双臂还完好无损，却已经成为了九头蛇最致命的武器了，他带着面具步步逼近的时候，Steve还误以为那张面具只是为了遮住他的脸而已。但是当两个人的魔法冲撞在一起，耀眼的光芒四处迸溅，只有在尘埃落定之后Steve才发现，九头蛇杀伤力最强大的冬日士兵，竟有着一双不属于杀手的眼睛。

但是没错，他的眼中尽是冰雪，而且坚毅，专注，夺人性命。但是Steve却一眼看出来，灰蓝色的瞳孔中还藏着点其他什么东西。冬日士兵并不是什么冷血的杀手，他只是被控制了而已。

Steve英雄的名号还源于他那天做的决定。当时冬兵再次出手，而Steve知道自己该怎么做，于是他迅速还击。他们的咒语来了一场正面较量，两个人都被这强大的能量向后抛去，当冬兵站起来的时候，Steve清清楚楚地看到，他瞪大眼睛，试图摆脱那些控制他精神的魔咒。他环顾四周，摸了摸脸上的面具，痛苦与震惊瞬间在瞳孔中扩大，但跪倒在地面上，困惑的神情依然挥之不去。

Steve扔出去的盾牌夺取了冬兵的一只手臂，也为战争赢来了胜利。

Steve知道……他知道他必须尽快结束这场战争，而这是最好的方法，但在接下来的五年里，他没有一天不在后悔。他只希望能多几秒的时间，进入冬兵的精神世界，在别人赶来之前把他从控制他的魔咒里唤醒。

18个月之后，Steve在电视上看到一个独臂的男子被带进关于这场战争的审判，电视里的播报大多数都是白描，他只是瞥了一眼，但是他能看出来，James Buchanan Barnes——从没有人愿意叫他Bucky——看起来无助而又绝望，他的辩护律师也这么说的。

Steve了解到, 在九头蛇绑架他之前, 他一直在纽约大学攻读英语学位。他还有一个妹妹，他有自己的朋友；他喜欢跳舞，每年都会去STARK的博览会，他的宿舍里到处都是书。在九头蛇绑架他之前，他也有自己的生活。

也就是从这个时候，Steve开始酗酒了。

人们都把冬日战士称作冷血的杀手，他们想让他付出生命的代价，想让他在监狱里度过余生，尽管有证据证明九头蛇对他做过什么，但是人们并不在意，他们只想让他对这场鲜血横流的战争负责。

但还是有人支持他的，他们认为当一个人不是出于个人意愿而犯下罪行的时候，这样重的刑法是不公平的。专业的法师正试图从他的精神中分离出控制它的魔咒，只有他们知道，九头蛇的罪恶是多么的不可饶恕，扭曲一个人的精神，这么多年的一切……这不是他的错。

当时检察院甚至找到了Steve，要他写一份报告，询问他战争中关于冬兵的细节，但Steve给不了他们想要的答案，相反，Steve给出了他自己最真实的见解，他全力为冬兵辩护。

长达四个月的审判结束了，James Buchanan Barnes被判有罪，送至监狱服刑，然后他就消失了。

原来这么久以来，他一直孤身一人在布鲁克林，等待着收留那个把自己变成小狗的法师，真是因果报应。

 

“有多糟糕？”Natasha问道。Steve意识到她也是个神盾局特工，这个情报机构大概负责关于Bucky的监察与藏匿。

“非常糟，”Bucky直接承认了，“我觉得我再也阻止不了它了。”

“你有吃赵医生给你的药吗？”

“每天都吃。”

Steve在沙发上偷偷看着，听着他们说的每一句话。Natasha的一只手放在Bucky的膝盖上，但Bucky并没有躲开，Steve真想冲到中间把他们俩隔开。

“你还记得赵医生说的话吧，嗯？”她问。

Bucky不安地看了她一眼，“差不多吧。”

Natasha放在他膝盖上的手开始抚摸Bucky，Steve差点咆哮出声，尽管他自己也不知道为什么。

“我的职责只是提醒你而已，James，”她笑着点了点头，“而且现在，所有九头蛇留下的咒语已经都被清除了，只剩下你自己对那些往事的影射了。你和瓦坎达公主在一起的那段时间还挺有帮助的吧，嗯？”

瓦坎达？Steve又把头探出来了一点，如果Bucky去了瓦坎达的话，那他的情况一定比Steve想象的要糟糕。瓦坎达是世界上最神奇，科技最发达的国家，他们不会白白帮忙。

Steve觉得自从他们的国王去世后，能和他们的王子——现在是国王——一起战斗真的很幸运，而Bucky——或者说冬兵——一直被视作害死国王的凶手。很多证据都证明了这一点，他们甚至还为此拍了个纪录片。但事实证明，真正对国王之死负责的人应该是Helmut Zemo，那个控制了Bucky那么多年的人。

当官方公布这一消息的时候，T’challa国王也站出来为Bucky发声，他说他和他父亲都是这场战争的受害者。显然，他所做的远比把Bucky接到境内治疗要多得多。

“是啊，”Bucky回答了Natasha的问题，“Shuri确实帮了很大的忙，她让我……能重新思考我的人生，现在除了我自己，我的脑子里终于没有别人了。”

Natasha拍了拍他的膝盖，然后把手抽走了。这才对嘛，Steve想，没人能碰我的人。

“没错，”Natasha对他说，“只有你自己。”

“嗯，”Bucky脸红了，“是啊。谢谢你，Tasha。”

“这就是我来这里的原因，在我走之前给我倒点茶怎么样？”

奇怪。Steve只见过Bucky喝咖啡，但是Natasha却因为能和Bucky喝茶而那么兴奋，Bucky甚至问她想喝那种茶，说的就跟他有茶似的。

她要薄荷。

Bucky轻轻地笑了，他让Natasha先去厨房，但当她刚走了几步，就低头看到了Steve的身影。Steve呜咽着向后退了几步。太奇怪了，她可是有名的精神法师，只要Steve给她机会，她就能轻轻松松地看出来他不是一只正常的小狗。

“你什么时候养的狗？”她问Bucky。

“噢，那是Cap,”Bucky说，“几周之前我捡到的。”

“你从来没跟我说过你还有只狗。”

“是啊，但是……呃，”Bucky抓了抓后脑勺，“Clint跟我说我不用汇报每一件小事，我是个合法公民。”

她对他笑了，“我知道，你不用跟神盾局汇报，但是你可以跟我说说。”

“噢，”Bucky又脸红了，“抱歉，我大概……没有想到？”

“在你心里还是神盾局特工第一，朋友第二吧，”她若有所思地点了点头，“我能摸摸他吗？”

Bucky向他走了过来，尽管是为了把他抱起来让别人摸，但是这不重要，Steve的尾巴又兴奋地摇了起来，他围着Bucky的脚疯狂的转圈。

“来吧，”Bucky说，他的鼻子挨着Steve的脸，Steve拼尽全力想给他一个吻，“Cap，这是Natasha，但是朋友第一，神盾局特工第二。”

Natasha笑着揉了揉他毛茸茸的耳朵，是时候了，Steve终于有机会结束这错误的一切了，他终于有机会找回自己的生活了，他只要使劲往后退，能让Natasha看出来他的真实身份就行了。

但是相反，Steve想都没想就给自己施了个神盾咒，围在他的周身，让Natasha除了金色的皮毛什么都看不出来，尽管她花了一两分钟用怀疑的目光打量着他。找回自己的人生的确让Steve很兴奋，但是离开Bucky让他感觉心里被戳了个洞。

虽然Steve可能有点太看得起自己了，但他已经毁过一次Bucky的人生了，而九头蛇早在他遇见Bucky之前就已经绑架了他，用咒语扭曲了他的意志，把他变成了一个人形武器。

但是这并不能减轻Steve的罪恶感，他越来越后悔，如果当时他做了一个不一样的决定，那至少还有机会给这个差点被他杀死的受害者一个更好的生活。

“也许这对你来说是好事，James，”他们喝茶的时候Natasha说到，Steve正坐在Bucky的腿上，试图把糖从他的指尖舔下来。Bucky很痛苦，谁都看得出来，但是这白糖真的太好吃了，“但是我觉得如果找别人来照顾它可能更好。”

“是啊，但是，”Bucky下巴凑到Steve头顶上，“我还挺喜欢他的。”

 _“你不 **爱** 我吗？”_Steve嘟嘟囔囔， _“我这么可爱。”_

“它确实很讨人喜欢，”Natasha同意Bucky的话，“这句话可是出自一个猫咪爱好者。”

耻辱，太耻辱了。她竟然选择了猫，Steve开始盯着她低吼，作为一个凶猛的野兽，毫无疑问连Natasha Romanov都会怕他，她可是神盾局的头号人物，平常的任务接触的都是最危险的人，还有暗杀和对付最强大的法师。

但是当她挑起了眉毛，Steve不由地开始重新思考，然后把自己埋进了Bucky怀里。

 _“Bucky，帮帮我，”_ 他小声说， _“她这个人太刻薄了。”_

Bucky笑着说他像受惊的猫，但是他又说黑寡妇的致命一瞥确实很吓人。

“别再折磨我的狗了，他是个好孩子，”

 _“嘿！没错！”_ Steve大声叫道，一瞬间气焰嚣张，他又开始摇尾巴了， _“我就知道Bucky会这么说的！”_

Bucky又笑了，有一下没一下的挠着Steve的下巴。

“说真的，”他说，“有时候他就跟能听懂我说话似的。”

“你还真别说，”Natasha再次直视Steve的眼睛，那种怀疑的神情再次出现在她眼底，就像刚才一样，“我也想知道为什么。”

_噢，不。_

Steve蜷缩在Bucky保护他的怀抱里，他不敢想象Bucky做过的哪些事情曾经引起过Natasha的注意，不过就目前的情况来看，Bucky真的很不小心。

但是如果她真的看出来了什么猫腻，为什么不说出来？这不科学啊，她对Bucky的保护欲简直强到爆炸，但这也让Steve很欣慰，至少有人在乎他，神盾局的特工、Natasha还有兽医Clint，至少有人会在Bucky需要他们的时候出现。

直到现在，Natasha还没有任何行迹表现出她已经意识到Steve并不是真正的小狗。

“你一直都没使用自己的魔法，”Natasha指出，这个Steve可以证明，“为什么？“

Bucky叹了口气，用手心撑着下巴，这让他不自觉地向Steve靠过来，Steve抬起头看着他，等待着答案。

“我现在关于它所有的记忆，都是在用它做不好的事。我觉得我不该再用魔法了。”

“根本不是这样，”她说，“没错，九头蛇曾经逼你执行他们的任务，但你的天赋是一份很难得的礼物，James，你不能因为过去的事而逃避这一切。”

Bucky耸了耸肩，一时间不知道该说点什么。Steve真心希望他能再次使用自己的魔法，让这个可怜人不再被困于过去的诅咒，什么都值了。

话说回来，难怪Bucky一直看不出来他和真正小狗的区别，原来他一直在避免使用魔法，否认自己的天赋，剥夺自己流淌于血液中的天性。

毫无疑问，如果Bucky没有抑制他的天赋，那在他看到Steve的一瞬间就能意识到他不是真正的小狗，但是相反，他一直在压抑自己，就是为了防止像今晚这样的情况出现，Bucky和他的魔法一刀两断。

九头蛇从他那里夺走的东西太多了，Steve很害怕自己拿走了仅剩的那些。

Bucky和Natasha喝完茶之后又坐在厨房里谈了一会儿，当她站起身准备离开的时候，已经凌晨两点多了。

“这样吧，”她一边往门口走一边对Bucky说，“如果你答应经常给我打电话，跟我聊聊你生活中的好事，今天的这些，我以后一个字都不会再提了。”

“好事？”Bucky夸张地撇了撇嘴，“能有什么好事？”

“就像，交了个朋友什么的，”她澄清道，“或者干了什么值得高兴的事。”

Bucky无奈地笑了笑，“带了只小狗回家算不算？”

他再次摸了摸Steve的头，亲了亲他的脸颊，如果Steve现在恢复了真身，他的脸一定红得像疯了一样，但是现在尾巴占了上风，毫无保留的表达着他的兴奋。

“我觉得能算，”Natasha挠了挠Steve的下巴，他觉得还不错，“但是你没跟我说。”

她轻轻地点了点自己的脸颊，当Bucky俯身过去亲她的时候，Steve觉得自己的胃里翻江倒海。

“抱歉，”他说，“下次如果我迷路了一定会告诉你的。”

Natasha笑着同意了，她跟他道了晚安，不停地提醒Bucky别忘了打电话，Steve觉得她是担心今晚的事再次发生。

“所以，现在怎么办，Cap，”Bucky关上门，又检查了一遍锁，“你想从噩梦手里把我救出来吗？”

噢，Steve要做的可不止这些，他会拯救他于噩梦之中，他会拯救他于被剥夺和折磨的人生，Steve发誓他再也不会从Bucky那里夺走任何东西了。


	8. Chapter 8

_“Bucky！”_ Steve在闹钟响起之前大声叫道，窗外的天空刚刚染上一抹白， _“Bucky！起床了！起床起床！”_

床上的人呻吟着把枕头蒙在了脸上，试图用意念把Steve赶走，经过了那一晚，Bucky只想把自己扔在床上睡上一整天，Steve使出吃奶的劲，拉扯着枕头的边角。

“搞什么鬼，Cap，”Bucky抱怨着，“你在干什——”

他还没说完，一下秒脸上就糊满了Steve的口水，他把Bucky的脸舔了个遍，Steve不会让Bucky在睡梦中度过一天的，而且今天是星期六，他一定会把他弄醒的。

Bucky长叹一口气，一骨碌爬了起来，他尽最大的努力地试图抓住枕头，结果还是掉到了地上。

“好吧，好吧，”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“怎么了，你想出去玩吗？”

其实也不是，但这让Bucky从床上下来，到公寓外面呆一会儿最可靠的方式，而且Steve早就有计划了，现在让他放弃已经太晚了，所以他才会在Bucky腿上用那种最烦人地方式转着圈的大喊大叫，上蹿下跳。

 _“来吧，Bucky！”_ 他叫着， _“我们走吧！行动起来！走吧！走吧！”_

Bucky深吸一口气，挺直了腰杆，在下床之前小心翼翼地把Steve抱起来，生怕他重蹈了那个枕头的覆辙。

“来吧，”Bucky叹了口气，“该出去放放风了。”

Steve严肃而自豪地坐在地上，腰板挺得笔直，即使变成了一只小狗，眼中还是会有无法抑制的喜悦，Sam总是跟他说，这种眼神根本无法让人拒绝。

在Bucky洗漱的时候，Steve一直在督促自己耐心地等待，一般来说，Bucky只是把冷水泼到自己脸上就足够了，用不了多长时间，但是今天也不例外。他简单的刷了刷牙，穿上了一件新的汗衫，又在外面套了一层卫衣，昨天的那件直接扔进了衣篓里。

你老是不给我接近你的机会，Bucky，Steve看着Bucky弯下腰系上了鞋带。

Bucky直起身子的一瞬间，Steve的脑子里除了兴奋的火花之外一片空白，他们终于可以出门了，这简直是世界上最美妙，最幸福的事。

Steve清了清嗓子，试着让自己冷静下来，他今天是有任务的，好在没有松鼠啊、鸟啊、水坑什么的让他分心，一切都得完美是完成任务的前提，Steve信心满满，不管怎么说他也是个陆军队长，如果他能阻止冬兵，那他肯定也可以帮助他。 

这就是为什么当他们刚刚走到外面，在Bucky还没来得及点起一支烟的时候，Steve就开始飞奔的原因，就像他计划的一样，Bucky被吓了一跳，还没反应过来绳子的一端就已经从他手中溜走，他忙迈开步子，喘着气追了上去。

“Captain！”Bucky大声叫着他的名字，Steve感觉自己轻快极了，他甚至听不见自己的脚踏向地面的声音，“别这样！快回来！”

Steve有点抑制不住回头的冲动，他听见了来自身后绝望的啜泣声，搞得他想放弃这个根本不叫“计划”的计划了。Bucky的声音听起来如此失落而心碎，就好像失去他的小狗会要了命一样，Steve小小的心脏再也忍受不了任何伤害这个人的想法了。

所以他放慢速度，尽量让Bucky跟上他，又不至于抓住他。街上的行人寥寥无几，Steve一头冲进了公园。

完美。

Steve看到的第一个人正对着他的手机大喊大叫，好像是在冲着客服人员发脾气，这可不太好。然后Steve又看到一群正在为篮球比赛分组的小孩，没什么用。还有两个姑娘手拉着手，沿着石子铺成的小路边走边笑，这个应该可以。

紧接着，一抹红色飞进了Steve视野，吸引了他的目光——

 _“飞盘！”_ 他尖叫着调转了方向，全身上下的每一个细胞都在怂恿他追过去。

_“接住了！我接住了！接住了！”_

但是他根本没有，一个金发蓝眼的大个子在他之前抓住了飞盘，悬在半空中，在他第二次扔出去的时候，身上的肌肉在晨光的照射下简直像雕像一样硬朗。

蓝色的大眼睛，金色的长头发乱糟糟的绑在后脑勺，散在耳旁的碎头发恰到好处，即使在九月中旬的早晨也穿着短袖，他的上衣未免也太紧了。

他在看到Steve的一瞬间就定格在了原地，巨大的惯性差点让他自己摔了一跤。

“嘿，小家伙，”雕像先生说到，“Loki，快过来，有人来看你了。”

“是啊，Thor，真好。”

一个高大，消瘦，好看到精致的人，Loki走了过来，双手插在裤子后面的口袋里，头歪向一侧，看起来Thor把他烦得不轻，但是他的肌肉没有Thor的那么明显，都藏在了宽松的衬衫下面，乌黑的头发也不短，都一个劲的梳到了后脑勺。

“完事了吗？”他说，“你能别再羞辱我了吗？”

Thor笑弯了眼睛，“你想让我和你一起去剧场，那你就得和我一起参加飞盘比赛，不信的话问问Hela。”

“所以，”他冲着Steve做了个手势，“这只小土狗怎们办？”Loki走到了Steve了另一边，像魔法一样，“还要继续吗？”

Thor看起来很想用一个反问句回答他，在他开口之前，一阵脚步声从草坪的那边传来。

“Captain！”Bucky的眼睛红红的，“Cap，求你了，千万别——”

“噢，嘿，”Thor在Steve再次狂奔之前手疾眼快地抓住了那根绳子，尽管Steve已经没心情跑了，“没事，我抓住了。”

 

Bucky喘着粗气，小跑着赶了上来，有那么一瞬间Steve觉得他在他的眼睛里看到了泪水。

“噢，谢谢，”Bucky还没有缓过来，“真的真的，太感谢了。”他弯下腰把Steve抱了起来，“千万别再这样了，老天，不许再这么跑开了，Cap。”

“噢，没事的Bucky，我不是真的想离开你，”他的安慰变成了一声小小的哀鸣，“我还在呢。”

另一边，Steve看到Loki的克隆体因为这一切吐槽着，然后消失在了草地上，他想从Bucky的臂弯里挣脱，冲着这个克隆体咆哮，还好Thor让Loki闭上了嘴。

“别说了，Loki，”他说，“这可是人家的心头肉。”

“好吧，好吧，”Loki挥了挥手，“还有我的事吗？我可以走了吗？”

“你先走吧，”Thor说，“回头我再给你打电话，咱们可以一起喝点咖啡，聊聊那本书。”

Loki的细长的手指划过肩头，他瞬间换上了一身崭新的西装，手上多了一根手杖，踏着小路离开了。

“真不好意思，”Thor转头就对Bucky说，“我弟弟一般都这么铁石心肠，但是他也有温柔的时候。你的小狗没事吧，嗯？”

“没事，”Bucky摇了摇头，视线始终没有抬起来，“他很好，谢谢。”

“不客气，”他回答道，“他叫什么名字？”

“呃……Captain，他叫Captain。”

Bucky已经在转移身体重心了，他环顾四周，Steve能看到他的大脑在飞速运转，过去的几周已经足够用来了解一个人了，Bucky看起来已经在计划逃离这里的路线了。

也许他已经这样很久了，这都是战争为他带来的，低调，活在人们的视线之外，不为人所知，如果他能跑的话早就跑了，Steve很确定。

“他确实够可爱的，”来自Thor的赞美让Steve很高兴，他怎么可能不可爱，“我能摸摸吗？”

“呃……当然……我觉得——”

Steve根本没有给他选择的机会，厚实宽大的手掌从身上划过的感觉真的很舒服，他在Bucky怀里扭来扭曲，想给Thor更多机会。

Thor大笑出声，如此心宽而放松，他的整只手掌已经完全包住了Steve的头

“看起来这个小家伙一天到晚都没心没肺啊。“笑意涌进了他蓝色的眼睛，让他看起来整个人都在发光，“你的主人一定很好吧？”

“呃，我……我是几周之前在街上捡到他的，他……”Bucky又把他抱得紧了几分，“我真的快爱上他这张可爱的小脸了。”

Bucky的唇落在了Steve脸上，他轻轻地亲了他一下，搞得Steve又想舔他的脸了，Thor笑着揉了揉他的耳朵，和他想象的一模一样，Thor的手真的太舒服了，他仿佛带着魔法的手只用了种就找到了最舒服的地方，Steve觉得他的腿已经开始兴奋地抖个不停了。

“也不能算怪你吧，但是如果你不来的话，我就直接把这个小家伙带回家了，”Thor换了个语气，听起来就像在跟婴儿说话一样，“谁会拒绝，看看他。”

Bucky笑了。这是个不错的开始，虽然Thor和Loki不是他最开始的目标，但是也许行得通。

“是啊，”Bucky喃喃道，“差不多，好吧，再次感谢，我——”

 _不，不不不，千万别。_ Steve不会让他这么做的，他扭动着转身，试图挣脱Bucky的怀抱，碰到地面的一瞬间，Steve就又撒开了蹄子转圈跑，皮绳把两个人圈在了一起。

两个人面对面撞到了一起，Bucky觉得自己撞上了一堵肌肉墙，于此同时Thor抓住了他的手腕，以防他仰面倒在地上。

“该死！”Bucky惊呼一声，“Cap，你在干什……抱歉，他以前从来……呃，我是说……”

Steve还在迅猛而坚定地转着圈跑，Bucky很明显有点手足无措了，他把自己的手腕从Thor强大的握力中解救出来，温柔而耐心地解开了绕在两个人小腿上的绳子，在Steve依旧执迷不悟的同时不停地向Thor道歉。

只有Thor没有被这种情况所困扰，实际上，他还觉得挺好玩的，所有人都看到他的头晃来晃去，笑个不停。

“他可真会搞事情，嗯？”

一瞬间，Bucky的脸红的像番茄一样，他摇了摇头，还在努力地想办法。

“他以前从来不这样……”Bucky终于决定直接把皮绳褪下来，站到了圈外，“真的很抱歉。”

“不不不，没事，我也不是每天都能遇到这么可爱小狗和他可爱的主人。”

“但是他——噢，”Bucky的视线垂了下来，粉红色蔓延到耳根，他笑着后退了几步，“呃，我……”

Thor依旧握着Bucky的手腕，他清了清嗓子，终于松开了手，让Bucky的右手重获自由。

“要不正式自我介绍一下？”他说，“我叫Thor。“

“噢，我……呃……”Bucky和他还是挺合得来的，“我叫James。”

“James，很高兴认识你，我在想，如果一会你和Cap还要继续散步的话，介不介意多个人跟你们一起，”他说，“以防万一他再跑了。”

Bucky因为吃了一惊，眼睛瞬间亮了起来，仿佛被问这种问题简直就是他人生中的高光时刻。实际上，根本用不着这么惊讶的，但是考虑到九头蛇囚禁了他这么多年，欣赏与赞美可永远不会出现在九头蛇的清单上。

那怪他把自己“关”了起来，对每个人都充满了戒备，他只能这样。

但是现在不用再这样了，Steve下定决心要帮他交个朋友，他是不会让Thor走的。

为了证明这一点，他跳到了Thor腿上，如果有必要，他还会在两个人身上流口水。Thor又笑了，Bucky也笑着，但他明显有点退缩地点了点头。

 “我猜我们别无选择了，”他说，“Cap看起来一点都不想回家，他很喜欢你。”

 _“太好了！”_ Steve叫了起来，在两个人之间跳来跳去， _“走吧！我知道个好地方！”_

他咬着Bucky手中的皮绳，用下巴夹住它，不停地拽着。

Thor笑了，“我猜他是想打头阵吧？”

“我也觉得是，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“他一直是老大。”

Steve松开了嘴里的绳子，兴奋而自豪地走在前头， _没错！谁是老大？我才是，Steve Rogers队长！_

但是让Steve丝毫没有想到的是，Thor不知怎么的竟然引诱Bucky和他一起度过了整整一个上午，就在公园里，把他的运动衫和外套从背包里拿了出来，然后就这一早上走了有三英里，竟没有一个人觉得累。

唯一让他们停下的还是Thor肚子里咕咕噜噜的叫声，同样没有吃早饭的Bucky也觉得是时候找点吃的了，但Thor却想跟他一起喝杯咖啡，Bucky解释说他一分钱都没带——这句话完全没经过大脑——Thor让他先等一会，然后自己跑向了街对面的熟食店。

在他离开的时候，Bucky又开始环顾四周，准备规划逃离的路线了。一点都不好。他和Thor一直相处的非常融洽，他没有理由错过这个能交到朋友的绝佳机会啊。

“你怎么想的，Cap？”Bucky蹲下来摸了摸他的头，“你觉得我……我也不知道……该交这个朋友吗？Nat一直说我应该多点社交，那些医生也是，而且他人看起来也不错，对吧？”Steve看到Bucky的眼睛里蒙上了一层水汽，“应该没问题，对吧？即使……我根本配不上……”

噢，Bucky。Steve跳起来了一点，前爪搭在Bucky的胳膊上，轻轻舔了一下他的鼻子。我很抱歉，关于我对你做的一切。

至少来自Steve这小狗的吻让笑容重回Bucky的嘴角。

几分钟之后，Thor带着两杯咖啡和早餐三明治回来了，他们找到了一个地理位置极好的长椅，舒舒服服地坐了下来。

在Steve用可怜的目光和凄惨的悲鸣声吸引Bucky之前，他们吃的都很开心，只是在这之后Bucky不得不一块一块撕下三明治的火腿喂他。他和Thor聊得很愉快，除了Bucky一直努力让话题的中心停留在Thor身上，而避开了所有和他有关的问题。

原来，Thor是个元素法师，特别是闪电，在他施法的时候，指尖还会迸发出星星点点的火花和闪电，相当迷人，连Bucky都被吸引了。

但不知道为什么，他一直在试图和Bucky来点什么肢体接触，Steve记得Bucky他不喜欢这样。Thor大笑的时候把手搭到了他的肩膀上，讲笑话的时候拍了拍他的大腿，最后还摸了摸他的后背。

Steve不知道Bucky是怎么想的，但是他能感觉到，他正在试着接受这些触摸，Steve还在想他上一次这样跟人接触是什么时候的事，毕竟每当别人试图碰他的时候，他都会躲开。

但对Thor就不会这样，和他在一起的时候Bucky不会退避或畏缩，脸也不会变红，面色看起来也很好，是世界是这样，Bucky和他相处的非常愉快。

但Steve很确定他对Thor说的那些魔法——也不知道是谁的——丝毫不感兴趣，直到Thor在手舞足蹈的时候打翻了咖啡，Bucky这才给出了反应。在杯子倾倒的一瞬间，他迅速伸手接了过去，虽然离得很远，但Bucky抓得很准，他用手捂住了盖子，慢慢地转了个圈，棕色的液体又流回到了杯子里。

“哇唔！”Thor说着拿起杯子，检查里面的咖啡，“我从来没见过这么高精度的远距运动，太不可思议了，James！”

“哦，呃，”Bucky抓了抓后脑勺，“还好啦。”

红色的涟漪荡漾在了Bucky的脸颊上，空气中透漏着一丝魔法的气息，Steve想知道这是不是Bucky第一次这样在别人面前使用他的能力。

“我该走了，”Bucky在脸上的红晕开始消失时说到，“我得带他回家了。”

 _“嘿！”_ Steve叫着， _“跟我有什么关系！”_

“噢，”Thor看起来有点失望，“你确定？”

Bucky笑着耸了耸肩，打了个手势。

“我没想到会在外面呆这么长时间，最近真是过得一团乱。”

Thor也笑了，“乱的有点火辣。”

Bucky的脸又红了，快得根本来不及藏。Steve有点想笑，无论什么时候他都很喜欢看Bucky害羞，而Thor无时无刻都在这么做。

但这次不太一样，Thor可能在和他调情，简直是……不，Steve也不知道为什么，他觉得自己的肚子里被塞了一团灰，控制不住自己想跳到两个人中间，当一个障碍毛球。

“你知道吗，我在想，”Thor在Bucky把手放下了来之前开口说道，“如果你无法留下是因为洗澡或者干净的衣服，我觉得……你不会反对今天晚上一起吃个饭吧？”

_什么？！_

Steve一个猛冲跃到两个人中间，这和他想的完全不一样，Bucky不应该被问到这样的问题，他只是交了个朋友啊！按理说应该循序渐进，慢慢来，现在发展的有点太快了吧！

还有这个Thor，他算老几？只认识了几个小时就敢约Steve的人出去？

 _“没门，Bucky，”_ 他咆哮着， _“拒绝他！你不能——”_

“真的？”Bucky问道，“你想跟我一起吃晚饭？”

Steve把目光投向Bucky，真是叛徒，他竟然已经开始考虑了，Steve吃了一惊。

“当然，”Thor说到，“对一个宠物品味这么好的人没什么可争论的。”

噢，又来了，没错，靠奉承我来接近Bucky。

Bucky的脸更红了，他试着说点什么，但只是从嘴里断断续续挤出了几个词。

“所以……不行吗？”Thor问他，“是我太过了吗？”他把双手举了起来，“如果是的话，真的很抱歉，我会留点距离的。”

“我可没这么说！”Bucky赶紧否认。

_“Bucky！你怎么能这样！”_

“呃，其实，”Thor清了清嗓子，“如果你现在无法决定的话，不用立刻给出答案。我把我的电话留给你吧？到时候你打给我？”

Bucky深吸了一口气，若有所思地点了点头，“我觉得可以。”

Thor的脸上浮现出笑容，牙齿不多不少露了七个，眼睛闪闪发光。他迅速掏出手机把电话号码给了Bucky，离别之前，Thor跟他说如果要拒绝的话也没关系，不要有压力或者感觉太糟，Steve不得不承认，Thor这个人还是不错的。

 

Bucky到家之后，很明显没有跟Steve有太多互动，他猛地关上门然后倚在上面，突然发出一声难以置信而又惊喜的笑，Steve在地上来回踱步，看着Bucky，过了几分钟，他终于拿起手机打了个电话。

“不，不，”Bucky摇了摇头，“我很好，大概吧，只是……Tasha，我觉得……我被人约了。”

Steve叹了口气，走到厨房喝了点水，旁边的笼子还在，自从Bucky试图让他在里面好好呆着它就一直在那儿，还有那只毛茸茸的龙，他咬住它的脖子甩了甩，确保它还好好活着，目前还不错，也许Bucky想跟他一起玩。

他用牙齿紧紧咬住它，小跑到了客厅，摇着尾巴等待游戏时间。

在把龙放到Bucky脚边之后，Steve仰起头大叫，因为Bucky没有回应而接着大叫，整整三次之后Bucky的目光才落到他身上。很明显，不论Natasha跟他说什么他都愿意听，现在他看起来光彩照人，Steve又叫了一次才彻底吸引了他的注意力，然后Bucky弯下腰，捡起那只龙放到了一旁。

简直疯了，他们以前才不是这么玩的。Bucky应该拿着它然后等Steve征服它，如果他如此心不在焉，Steve就要好好教教他该怎么玩了。

Steve退了几步，找到了那只龙把它衔起来，Bucky说了点什么，停下了脚步。

“好吧，那晚上六点见。”

Steve愣住了，玩具从嘴里掉了出来，他看着Bucky微笑着挂掉电话。

那，等等……他刚刚不是在跟Natasha带打电话吗？那这是……？

“该死，”Bucky小声说道，“我……我跟别人有约了？”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章微伪锤冬

剩下的整个下午Bucky都在为那场“约会”做准备，Steve只能坐在角落里，愤愤不平的看着眼前的一切，他还是觉得这样很蠢，尽管如此他依旧控制不住自己。更糟的是，他根本不知道自己为什么会这么心烦，按理说这不是他的本意，他应该帮Bucky多和别人社交，帮他重拾自信才对。

Bucky不应该成为囚犯，他的人生中已经有太多年被禁锢在别人手中。

但是这场 “约会”总让人觉得怪怪的，就好像生活偏离了正规，又感觉像是一种背叛，但Bucky又什么都没有做错。Steve应该为他感到高兴才对，而不是像个跟屁虫一样，为了得到一点关注，跟在他身后从一个屋子追到另一个。最后他得出了一个结论：世界上的小狗都这样。

所以，真的，Steve只希望今晚能一切顺利。Bucky有点兴奋，还有点紧张，不过更多是紧张，他已经不止一次拿起手机，然后又说服自己不要取消今晚的“约会”。

最后，Bucky洗了个澡——为了弥补那些他应该做但是没有做的准备——最起码他刮了胡子，还给自己剪了剪头发。像是魔法一样，Bucky站在浴室里的镜子前，腰上只围了一条浴巾的样子简直让人垂涎三尺，他深吸一口气，鼓起嘴巴，手指在发间穿梭，指尖触及到的地方都会变短一点——也不是很短，他还是能在后脑勺扎起一个棕色的丸子——但是比以前利索很多。他对着镜子里的自己露出微笑，Steve快要晕过去了。

但他只是甩了甩脑袋，离开了浴室。刚才那都是什么？和冬兵心电交流？

 _别傻了Steve，_ 他告诉自己， _不过就是……小狗大概都是这样吧，没错一定是的。_

没有其他借口了，真的没有了，他才没有喜欢上Bucky——可爱，羞涩，温柔，慷慨，智慧，才华横溢，拯救小狗的好心前杀手。好吧，Steve有点担心，但是，他发现Bucky简直美得让人想犯罪，所以Steve跟他一起玩的时候，他会不会也和他一样心里小鹿乱撞？一想到他以后可能再也见不到Bucky，Steve就想在心里找个角落哭个不停。

这也不意味着……也不一定……应该不会……

 _哦，操，_ Steve叹了口气，扑通一声倒在自己空空如也的饭碗旁， _这可不太好。_

 

在一切都没有改变之前——现在出门还早——Bucky开始整理房间，他铺好床铺打扫卧室，然后确保水槽里的碗碟都洗得干干净净，做完这一切之后他又开始扫地。

“哇唔，”他把垃圾桶里的烂摊子收拾完之后嘟嘟囔囔地说到，“之前怎么没发现你这么能掉毛。”

 _“嘿！”_ Steve抱怨着着走出厨房，君临天下的看着眼前的一切， _“这话什么意思！”_

Bucky回到客厅，在沙发前徘徊，两只手插在屁股后面的口袋里，陷入了沉思。

接着他什么也没说，叹了口气做出了最后的决定，从壁橱里拿出了吸尘器，Steve都不知道他还有这个，桶体上连着一个长长的软管，还有还多按钮，他拔下软管，打开真空机然后——

卧槽！

一阵惊天动地的轰鸣声砸向Steve的耳朵，在这只邪恶的巨兽追上他之前，他必须离开这里。他在地板上滑来滑去，试图逃进安全的厨房，在绕过桌子的时候，他的爪子又打了个滑。

但随后，他突然意识到他不能把Bucky一个人留在那儿！它会吃了Bucky的！他必须得做点什么！Steve又跑到厨房门口，他要提醒Bucky。

 _“Bucky！”_ 他大喊道， _“Bucky小心！快过来！你会受伤的！”_

但是它——就是吸尘器，嗯，没错——并没有吃了Bucky，肯定没有啊，它本来就是个傻了吧唧的家用电器而已，Steve自己都用过几百次了，丢死人了。

“噢，真对不起，”Bucky说着把它关掉，“我不是故意吓唬你的，Cap。”

Steve又开始发牢骚。 _“赶紧把它拿走啊。”_

他真的这么做了，Bucky把吸尘器收了起来，Steve这才从厨房里出来。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己必须亲眼看到它被锁进壁橱才能安心，但话说回来，一个吸尘器而已，Steve走了两步，干脆直接躺在了地上。

Bucky笑着蹲了下来，伸出左手挠了挠Steve的下巴，Steve抬起头，在他把手收回去之前咬了咬他的金属手指。

_ 啊……舒服，别停……为了“约会”就抛弃我，这屋子还有什么可打扫的？嗯？你还想干什么？ _

当然，Bucky无法回答他，但是无论如何，这都跟Steve没什么关系。Bucky想做什么就可以做什么，想和谁做就和谁做，Steve只是……他不想关心而已，尤其是不想 **看** 。

午后的时光转瞬即逝——Steve一直在厨房里闷闷不乐——Bucky已经准备好出门了。

他先确保Steve的两个碗里都装满了食物和水——为了防止Bucky一去不回，Steve一口都没动——然后Bucky又检查了自己的装束，看起来还不错，黑色的牛仔裤，同是黑色的衬衫上印满了小雏菊，头发梳得很整齐，而不是像个刚开始长头发的狼人一样。他想用一根绳子把齐肩的棕发系在脑后，试了好几次，最终还是放弃了。

他把手机香烟和钥匙一个一个装进口袋，又环视了一遍屋子，才走向门口。

“好了，”他自言自语，“好了，我应该……我准备好了，嗯。”他点了点头，“我能行的，我能行的。”握上门把手，Bucky紧闭双眼，屏住呼吸。“你能行的，Barnes。”他的目光落到Steve身上，担心的笑了笑，“祝我好运吧，Cap。”

Steve动了动耳朵，把头歪向了Bucky，他真的好想让他留下来，但是这次，他水灵灵的大眼睛却无法阻止他离开的脚步。他不想成为一个自私的人，所以他站起身，为Bucky摇起了尾巴，这是他唯一能做的事了。原来在他不开心的时候，摇尾巴真的很难。

再无言语，不敢多想，Bucky转身关上了门。

 _祝你好运，Bucky，_ 门一关上，Steve才开始默默祝福他。

但是听到门的上锁声之后，Steve彻底慌了。如果……哦操，如果他永远都不回来了怎么办？如果他永远都补回来的话，Steve会被 **饿死的** ！更糟的是，以后就再也没有人陪他玩了！噢，不，不，不不不，他打死都不想这样，一点都不好。

 _“Bucky！”_ 他叫了一声，用肉乎乎但又锋利的前爪挠着门板，他可能要自力更生了， _“Bucky！回来啊！Bucky！”_

没人说话。他得回客厅看了一眼时间，不敢相信Bucky已经离开一个多小时了。

_ 哦，才过去一分钟啊。 _

今晚注定是个地狱之夜了。

Steve不知道自己还要等多久，可能是几个小时，也可能是几天，他只知道一个人坐在门口的地垫上等Bucky回来真的 **很无聊** 。每次他捕捉到一点动静的时候，都会激动的跳起来，希望回来的是他的人。

Steve“走街串巷”，把所有屋子挨个逛了一遍，希望能找到点什么好玩的东西。再次确认那只毛茸茸的龙依旧死得透透的之后，他溜进了Bucky的卧室，要是能上床就好了，但不管他跳得多使劲都爬不上去，他试着把床上的毯子拽下了，但这也只带给了他几分钟的快乐而已。

现在他陷进了沙发里，站都站不起来，把家具做那么大有什么用，他靠着两只后腿直起身了坐在垫子上，前爪在沙发靠背上又抓又挠，毫不克制的展现内心的不快，说起来惭愧，Steve觉得这样还挺好玩的，上下飞舞的毛絮总能证明谁才是这个家里真正的老大。

最后Steve又咬了两下这事儿才算结束，毛絮都飞到了地板上。这就对了，Steve才是这个家里至高无上的存在，无所不能！他可以把整个家都拆了，更别说区区一个沙发了！

 _呃，等等……_ Steve后退一步，看了看眼前白花花的大窟窿，还有地上如雪花堆积的填充物， _啊哦……  _

也许在Bucky的沙发上打洞并不是一个消磨时间的好方法，Steve转身跳下沙发，又回到了门口。还是老老实实的等Bucky回家比较安全。

当Steve听到门廊里声响的时候，噌的一下站了起来，竖起两只耳朵。 _可能是Bucky！是……不对，不，那是……噢！等一下！_ 脚步声越来越近，这声音Steve无论在哪都认得出来。

 _“Bucky！”_ Steve激动的叫起来， _“Bucky！你终于回来了！”_

尾巴疯了一样得摇起来，Steve开始上蹿下跳的转圈。门终于被打开了，Bucky走了进来，他正在打电话，手里还拿了一个文件袋。Thor没跟他在一起。 

 _“跟我讲讲怎么样！”_ Steve在他脚下来来回回的跑着 _， “他伤你了吗？他对你刻薄吗？你怎么闻起来跟他一个味道，他跟你离得太近了吗？需要我跟他谈谈吗？要我帮你打他吗？说你要啊，Bucky，说啊！我肯定说到做到！真的！说啊！”_

“嘿，你这家伙，”Bucky一进门就说到，“想我了吗？”

 _“想！想！当然想啊！你怎么去了这么久！”_ Steve的前爪搭上了他的小腿， _“我还以为你再也再也再也不回来了！”_

“不，不是你，Tasha，”Bucky说到，很明显就是在跟Natasha打电话了，“我才刚刚进入状态，”他径直走进厨房，“实际上，是你 **要求** 我一成功就给你打电话的，我这不是打了么，”不知道Natasha说了什么，但是Bucky笑了，“其实……还挺好的。”

Bucky开始跟他讲“约会”的全过程：Thor是怎么在这一束花出现在他视线里——Bucky从把它背包里拿了出来；然后他是怎么带他去了一个精致的小餐厅，坐在露天阳台上看日落；再然后，他们怎么跳舞，怎么陪他一起走回家，怎么吻他晚安。

“他人还不错，”Bucky告诉她，“不会太激进也不会要求太多，他只是……亲得太使劲了。”

Steve觉得自己一定是一个贪得无厌的人，它不仅仅是坐在那儿听着，而是仔仔细细的分析每一句背后的含义。疯了疯了，但是Bucky看起来真的很开心，那双封存了无数秘密的美丽的眼睛，仿佛Steve生命中仅存的两颗星星。

“我也不知道，”Bucky最后说到，“我觉得应该慢慢来，我已经……很久没有过这种感觉了。”

通话结束之前，他们又聊了几分钟。Bucky双手放在桌子上，目光没有聚焦，嘴角挂着一丝笑意，他看了看忍不住跳起来然后屁颠屁颠的跑过来的Steve，他这一天都没怎么注意他，他想他了。

“没有你我怎么撑过这一切啊，伙计，”他喃喃道，一遍又一遍的抚摸他，“谢谢。”

该死的，Steve不知道怎样才能说明他心中的不安，如果他真的喜欢上了Bucky或者……Steve真的不想用“爱”这个字，但是……每次看到他的时候心里都会充满幸福，一旦想到他可能不在他身边，心里都会隐隐作痛……Steve只想让他快乐，他的确这么做了，但不是以“约会“的方式，而是变成一只小狗，总是有一种说不上来的怪异。

“嘿，看我给你带了什么。”

 _“你到底想让我干什么？”_ 在Bucky拿出一根白色骨头的时候，Steve叫了起来， _“我不想要！”_

“你想要吗？Cap？”Bucky问他，脸上露出了一个灿烂的傻笑，“嗯？想要吗？”

如果咬一咬他的脚踝就可以逃离这一切的话，Steve一定会这么做的，但是他很有可能会因此被关进笼子里，所以他迫切想避免这种羞辱，而且，他也 **说** 过他不想要这个骨头。

“来，过来。”

不，不不不，不要。Steve转了个身想跑开，但是鉴于硬木地板已经成为了他近期最大的敌人，所以他左滑右滑，还是被Bucky抱了起来，一人一狗一起卧在沙发上，Bucky把骨头举到他鼻子下面。

_ “行了，如果这就是你想要的话，我肯定不会 **闻** 的。” _

尽管它的味道的确很诱人。鼻腔在燃烧，Steve渐渐进入状态，没完没了的闻了起来，上上下下，左左右右，这边那边，噢，喔噢噢，闻起来太棒了！Steve已经开始流口水了，他舔了舔然后——什么？不行！打死都不能啃骨头！必须得有底线，他已经很像一条狗了，不能再堕落下去了！

“嗯？怎么了？”Bucky捏了捏他的脸，又挠挠他的下巴。 _啊……爽，就是那儿……Bucky别停。_ “你就喜欢这样，嗯？”

Steve咬了咬他的手指，实在太舒服了，这不就是他一直想说的吗？就像以前一样，Bucky真的很擅长倾听。

“噢，来吧，”Bucky又使了点劲，“就知道你喜欢这个。”

_ “才不。” _

“唔，真是个好孩子。”

_ “Bucky，我不……什么？等等……你在说我吗？” _

“是谁这么听话啊？”Bucky又把骨头拿到了他面前，Steve差点就控制不住自己了，但是在他咬下去之前，Bucky又把骨头收了回去。“是你吗？嗯？”

_ “我……是我吗？我是吗？我听话吗？” _

“你是个好孩子吗？嗯？是谁这么好啊？”

_ “我的天呐，Bucky，求你了，告诉我到底是不是我吧！” _

“Captain是个好孩子吗？”

Steve叫了一声，对于一只小狗的肺活量来说已经是极限了，他一个冲刺，但Bucky还是不让他如愿以偿，笑着揉他的肚子。

_ “看在上帝的份上，Bucky，你说的到底是不是我啊！” _

“当然是啊！”Bucky笑了，“你 **永远** 都那么好！”

终于，Bucky把骨头给他了，Steve兴奋地在沙发上滚了一圈，尽管那根骨头比他还大，他还是用手脚并用，用四只爪子牢牢把住骨头，一心一意啃了起来。

 _“啊……就是这种感觉！”_ 他含着骨头的一端叫了一声， _“把其他的所有狗都赶走！ **我** 才是最好的！我我我！”_

“等等……这是啥？”Bucky弯下腰，指尖粘了点绒毛，“我的沙发这是怎么了？”

Steve没有用眼神、叫声任何一种形式的回答他的问题，他只是跳上了Bucky的大腿，接着与世无争的啃骨头。

“你真是幸运的可爱。”

那必须的，Steve当然知道了。


	10. Chapter 10

接下来的几周，Steve觉得自己的位置越来越尴尬了。他已经发现了自己对Bucky不同寻常的感情，却只能躲在石头堆里，偷偷看着Bucky打开新世界的大门，但从另一方面来讲，让Bucky多和外面的世界接触接触也是件好事——对他来说真的很不容易。

清晨的闹钟再次响起，但这次Bucky没有赖床，而是麻利的钻出被窝，穿衣洗脸，还带着Steve去公园溜了一圈，搞得Steve兴奋的赶着他在公园里到处跑。

“好了，”Bucky在晨跑之前暗暗鼓励自己，“我能行的。”

Steve正忙着追广场上的鸽子，被突然绷紧的皮绳拉着停在原地。

_“什么？”_ 他叫了一声， _“你要干什么？Bucky？”_

只见棕发的人深吸一口气，对着自己点了点头，在蜿蜒小路的起点迈出了人生第一步，等Steve反应过来的时候，早已激动的控制不住自己的身体了。

_“太好了！跑步！”_ Steve一个箭步冲到了前面， _“我认得路！我知道怎么走！Bucky！跟上我！”_

这简直是Steve狗生最辉煌的时刻，只有他们两个在公园里慢跑，甚至都没有其他的什么狗来打扰他们，真的是纯粹的开心，而且最近Bucky出门的时间越来越早了，他的生活已经渐渐步入了正轨，Steve不知道这是否意味着他已经走出了过去的阴影，终于对崭新的生活打开了心扉。

如果是这样的话，能陪在他身边鼓励他Steve就已经很开心了，也许对于一只小狗来说有点难度，但他一定会凭着自己金色的毛发和软软的小爪会竭尽全力的。

清晨的时光格外美妙，空气清新，咖啡的香气从远处传来，云隙间透过金色的光芒，美的不可方物。

“嘿！James！你真的来了！”

Steve猛地刹住车，迎面跑来的正是一身运动装的Thor。他站在Bucky脚边仰视着两个人，深蓝色的瞳孔蒙上了一层阴影。

_呕，_ Steve想， _这家伙就没个T恤衫吗？这才刚刚 **九月份**  。_

Thor简直一件活生生的来自天堂的艺术品，这肌肉，说真的，Steve仿佛看到了他头顶的光环。哦不对，那只是清早的太阳而已，但是他看起来真的好像一个神祗啊。

“呃，是啊，”随着他一步步接近，Bucky回答道，“我就想着，为什么不试试呢。”

“你把Cap也带来了！”Thor弯腰，一只大手握住Steve小小的脑袋——他的热情确实挺有感染力的，“早啊，小家伙。“

Steve闭紧嘴巴，憋着一口气遏制住自己的咆哮，连连后退。

“噢！对不起，我没伤着你吧？”

“没事，”Bucky刚一蹲下来，Steve就跳进了他怀里，“人小鬼大。”

_“嘿！”_ Steve又叫了一声， _“才怪！”_

Bucky揉了揉他的脑袋，“你说是不是？”

Steve用鼻子顶了顶他的手。就算多了个电灯泡，能离Bucky这么近也是很幸福的，虽然Bucky不知道他的内心深处并不是一只小狗，但是他不介意，他喜欢被Bucky抱在怀里的感觉，很喜欢。

“那，你现在要回家吗？”Thor问他，“还是接着跑？”

“不，没关系，”Bucky挺直了身子，“我很好，我们……”他低头看着Steve，怀里的小狗又忍不住开始摇尾巴了，“接着跑也行。”

那一天大家过得都很好，自从在晨跑中相遇，每一个人都变得心情愉悦。

Thor又和Bucky一起出去了几次，每次回家的时候他脸上都挂着微笑，而且按照和Natasha的约定，坚持跟她汇报自己的进程。 

“好了，赶紧开始吧，”Natasha拿出自己的指甲油，“反正别闲着。”

有时他们聊天的时候，Natasha会把的指甲——手指或脚趾，涂成亮晶晶的粉色，而Bucky的头发却乱糟糟的绑成一团，等Natasha有心思帮他梳头发的时候，Steve就舒舒服服的在他腿上躺着，看着Natasha的脚搭在Bucky的肩膀上，好让他也帮她涂涂指甲。

“其实也没什么大事，”他说，“没什么……特别的，差不多就，我……我跟他说的很清楚，他也没那么着急。”

“你们俩到底什么情况？”

“嗯……”Bucky专心致志的帮她涂着指甲油，“我也不知道，算是朋友吧，时不时亲一下的那种。”

“所以，这是友情已达，爱情未满？”

Bucky摇了摇头。“我不觉得。”

“那你就是……欲擒故纵？”

“说什么啊你，”Bucky笑了，“虽然跟他相处确实很不错，Tasha，他人很幽默。”

“是吗？”她接着给Bucky梳头发，“怎么个幽默法？”

于是Bucky又给她讲了一遍那天Thor带他去自然历史博物馆，还有植物园，甚至把跳舞的事也告诉她了，当时周围那么多人，也算是浪漫。

“那天时间还早，”Bucky回忆到，“我跳得也不怎么好，但是还有点印象，毕竟以前也没少跳。”

“那他对你怎么样？”她总是会这么问一句，“没有提上裤子就走什么的吧？”

“老天啊，Tasha，”Bucky摇了摇头，“有必要这么极端吗？”

Natasha在他说话的时候依旧帮他梳着头发，还在头顶揪了一个小辫子——Bucky看起来更可爱了。

“当然了，只要有我还有一口气，这个世界上就没人能欺负你。”

这次Bucky没有笑。不过他还是耸了耸肩。

“那天他带着我出海了，”Bucky告诉她，“在港口，用他自己造的风。”

“那你呢？”Natasha问他，“你有用法咒吗？”

“嗯，”Bucky低头看了看自己的手指，“用了一点，但他以为只是隔空取物什么的罢了。”

这个还是Steve第一次听说，平时在家里的时候，Bucky是那种一点魔法都不愿意用的人，这也就是为什么他没有意识到Steve有任何异常，或者是他压根就不在意，但不知道为什么，每次他一有动作Natasha就会注意到他。而且他已经在考虑怎么跟Bucky道歉了，如果现在这样是对他当年所做的一切的惩罚，那就这样吧。

反正Bucky和Thor相处的非常愉快，还有Natasha和Clint也是，但他却把Steve当作生活的减震器，Steve也毫无怨言——这是他应该做的。

即使这意味着他得备受煎熬的看着Thor邀请Bucky去他家一起共度良宵。

那天Thor早早的就来接他了，他站在门口抱着一束雏菊花，就因为巴基第一次约会时衬衫上的小雏菊，这已经成为他们之间的一个梗了，但就算是Steve也不得不承认，其实还是挺可爱的。

雏菊花被放在了厨房里，为此Bucky不得不施法变出一个花瓶，但是Steve总是隐约觉得，这些花开的不会太久。

“好吧，”饭后两个人都走回了家，Bucky掏出钥匙打开了大门，“这就是我的公寓了，虽然不大，但是……” 

“完美得恰到好处。”Thor替他说完了后半句，“很适合你，嗯？” 

Bucky笑了。“是啊。呃……冰箱里还有啤酒，要喝吗？”

Thor是真的想喝。Bucky让他先坐到沙发上歇一歇，慢慢的，两个人周围都堆满了空啤酒罐，他们一人抱着一听啤酒聊着天，其实也没什么特别的，Thor总是能让他笑得眼含泪花，但最后聊天的内容却落到了一个沉重的话题上。

“其实我和我弟弟的关系很复杂，”Thor告诉他，“但无论如何，我们都很亲密，他是被领养的，关于他的一切总是很虚幻，所以有时候我就总觉得，我们之间的关系不应该是兄弟。而且我们还有一个姐姐，这样一来就变得更复杂了。”

Bucky点了点头，“混乱的家庭关系我也听说过一点点。”

“噢？”Thor问他，“你也有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“呃，”Bucky抓了抓自己的后脑勺，又无意识的舔舔嘴唇，。“就……一个妹妹，但是……”

“很复杂，”两个人同时说到。 

Bucky笑了笑，嘴角温柔的上扬，Thor也跟着笑了，轻轻的拍了拍他的手。 

“我有个商业管理学的学位，”Thor说，“父亲想让我接管他的企业，这么多年我把它想象成一个王国，我从来没有怀疑过，但是现在不一样了，我也不知道自己到底想要什么。”

Bucky摆弄着自己的手指，一口气喝完了剩下的啤酒。空空的易拉罐在双手间来回滚动，为他不去直视Thor的眼睛找了一个好借口。他咬着下唇，时不时的揉揉耳朵，Steve认得这种表情，只要Bucky在和别人聊天的时候无所适从，就会有很多小动作，仿佛灵魂离开了身体一样，就算他以各种借口去了卧室或是厨房，Thor依旧会坐在这里等他回来，要摆脱他的唯一方法也只有顺着他的话往下说了。

Steve难受的心都要碎了，他慢慢靠近Bucky推了推他的脚踝，不是为了引起他的注意，不是宠物的本能，他只想把Bucky拉回现实。

“呃，我以前学过英语文学，”他说，“想当个作家什么的。”

Thor问：“那最后怎么样？”

“学到一半，突然就……战事四起，然后我就……”Bucky揉了揉眼睛，好想要准备招供了似的，“我……”他哽咽得厉害，最后叹了口气，“我入了伍，然后……”

“其实，”Thor打断了他，“你要是不想说的话可以不说，如果你愿意，咱么可以聊聊——”Bucky的嘴角抽搐着，扯起了一个小小的微笑，“有一次我弟弟变成了一条蛇，因为他知道我喜欢蛇，我刚把他抱起来准备好好看看，他就一下子变回原形，然后‘哈！没想到是我吧！’就直接捅了我一刀。”

Bucky眨了眨眼，努力克制着什么。“他……他捅了你？”

“嗯，是啊，”Thor点了点头。“跟你说了我们的关系很复杂，值得一提的是，那把小刀虽然小的跟回形针似的，但我母亲还是把他禁足了一个月，我还记得当时母亲跟他说，她对他以这种方式使用魔法而感到失望，他眼睛红得都快哭出来了，搞得我母亲又不得不去安慰他。”

“那后来他再使用过魔法吗？”Bucky问道，“被你妈妈训过之后？”

Thor哼了一声。“怎么可能。但不论如何，尽管我们的关系很复杂，我都不会让任何人伤害他的。”

Bucky伸出手握住了Thor，Steve赶紧闭眼，就好像只要他闭得足够快，就不会看到这一切了，但是他的大脑却开始情不自禁得想像，Bucky两只手包住Thor粗糙的大手，拇指从关节上划过，Steve轻轻呜咽一声，但似乎两个人都没有注意到。

“我敢说，”Bucky说到，“他也不会让任何人伤害你的。”

有人清了清嗓子。Steve睁开眼，两个人竟然离得比刚才还要近，Bucky双颊微红，一只手摸着自己上扬的嘴角，Steve的胃一阵抽搐——他们俩刚刚一定是接吻了，他知道这个时候自己接着在这儿当电灯泡不太好，但是他心里总有一个声音，他就是做不到，于是Steve把屁股从沙发垫上抬起来，抬起四只爪子在房间里到处走。

最后他们看了一部电影，什么玛丽苏爱情之类的，灯光熄灭之后，Bucky离Thor又近了一点，Thor显然也注意到了，但他没有动作，直到Bucky用水灵灵的大眼睛看着他，清澈的仿佛一汪水，Thor张开双臂，把Bucky览进了怀里，两个人就这么微笑着看着对方。

Steve坐在地板上目睹了一切，他们本来只是吐槽电影而已，现在注意力却完全放在了对方身上。

Steve终于看不下去了。

他本能一般的跳上了沙发，隔在两个人中间，如果这个人不是Thor的话，他说不定早就一爪打上去了，管他妈嫉不嫉妒的。

但糟糕的是，除了用他的小狗嘴咬上Thor一口，什么也干不了。

“喔！”Bucky说到，“Cap！什么情况？”

_“噢……噢，不，Bucky，”_ Steve呜咽， _“我不是故意的……”_

“喔，”Thor说。现在好了，情况更混乱了。“他这是吃醋了？”

“我也不知道，”Bucky听起来有点生气，是Steve从未听过的语气，“你这样可不太行，Cap，来吧。”

Bucky说着把他抱了起来，虽然一点都不粗暴，但是也没有以前那么温柔.他带着他直接进了厨房，Steve立刻反应了过来。

_“不！不要！”_ 他大喊大叫， _“Bucky我错了！我错了对不起！别这样！”_

Bucky把他放进了笼子里。现在一切都晚了，即使他小声的哀嚎能唤回Bucky，他也不会这么做了。他就咬了Thor一口而已，也没有多狠，根本都没有咬破皮肤，而且他也没有多讨厌Thor，即使他告诉自己他应该如此，但是他就是讨厌不起来。Thor对Bucky很好，对他微笑，送他回家，Steve只是想……想……

嗯，他自己也不知道。

反正就是不太对。

他没有权力干涉Bucky的感情生活。

但Bucky有权惩罚他。Steve坐在笼子里闷闷不乐，他快控制不住自己的情绪了。他的笼子，好吧，接受惩罚。

在Thor离开之前，两个人在卧室里呆了很长一段时间，之后Bucky再也没有去过厨房，甚至都没有看一眼Steve。Steve竭尽全力不去想卧室里到底发生了什么，他不想知道，真的不想。

送走Thor之后，Bucky终于进了厨房，看了看还被关在笼子里的Steve，便径直将水槽里的空啤酒罐扔进了垃圾桶。就当Steve以为他将会再次毫不留情地离开时，Bucky停下了脚步，走了过来。

Steve呻吟了一声，转过身体，两之前抓搭在笼子上，尾巴早就已经自动摇起来了。

“好了，”Bucky说，“我真的再也对你生不起气了，准备好出来了吗？”

_ 准备好了！ _ Steve忍不住挖起了墙角，等待小铁门地开启， _ 让我出去吧！求你了！求你了求你了！Bucky！对不起！我以后再也不这样了！ _

门闩终于被打开了，Bucky微笑着打开笼子，还没来得及够到他，Steve就已经跳进了他怀里，用湿湿地小舌头舔着他的脸。

_“Bucky！”_ Steve尖叫一声， _“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky——”_ 他后退打了一个喷嚏， _“你闻起来好像Thor啊……”_

“嗯？怎么了？”Bucky问他，“还在生我的气吗？”

Steve叹了口气，因为……不，当然不，他怎么会生Bucky的气呢，现在的Bucky终于恢复了活力，这一直就是他想要的啊——让Bucky回到被九头蛇夺走一切之前的样子，这是他们欠他的，也是Steve欠他的。

即使需要Steve的灵魂作为代价，也在所不惜。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实原作只有五章，但是每一章都太长久，就在翻译的时候分了个段这样容易看一点，所以章节可能会多，但具体内容没有变化，大可放心。
> 
> 第一次翻译文笔不太好，谢谢大家！


End file.
